The bet 3: Clash of worlds
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: It s been six years and Madara and Hashirama managed to get over the loss of their baby... until they found it! But now they have to fight a whole world full of very powerful people to recover him. For his part, Nick Fury never expected that puttig a child in the INDEX was so dangerous and Coulson is paying the broken dishes. Hashimada. Tobiizu, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the third part of the bet history, I hope you like it as much as the other two.

Naruto and the Marvel universe are not mine or I would be rich.

"Hello, my name is Fay" said the boy. He was six, but already in agent Coulson´s team. The little thing didn´t know much about himself, just that he was a high priority mission after a ciber pirate sold the archives of the metahuman INDEX to Hydra. The team moved fast to rescue him from a radical team that tried to make him hurt some men and the boy made good friends with Sky, so good that he stayed with her. Learning that the reason no family let him stay with them for long before returning him to orphanage was that he was in the INDEX was hard, but he will get over it with the help of his new friends…

"Fay? Fay what?" asked Simmons.

"Just Fay" he answered, looking around as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "This is super! Why don´t we build a weapon to roast the villains or…"

"We don´t do things like that!" admonished him Sky.

"Sorry, but I… never had a real family before and thought we could make something fun"

"Of course we are going to do fun things… lots and lots of fun things" Sky retired with the kid, saying that she was going to teach him his new room, leaving the others in the room. When she left May got closer to her boss, who was staring at the child with a strange face. Coulson had his reserves with that kid for a good reason, starting that he was there when he appeared along with an adult that was now in a superhuman prison…

"You are not sure about letting him stay, care to tell me why?"

"Fury put that boy in the INDEX for a reason" he frowned, remembering when the Director put a baby Fay in the care of the orphanage nuns. "We never knew where he came from or why he was brought here… and he could be dangerous, the man he came with was a mutant."

"You mean he is…"

"I don´t know yet and sincerely, I don´t really want to know. That guy called him his golden egg, but he didn´t know why. Until he grew that forest in the middle of a city in the last mission we didn´t knew what he was capable of doing" Coulson looked at the door. "For now only keep him calm and don´t let him out of view, we don´t know what other destructive power he might have."

"What do I tell Sky?"

"Nothing yet" he sighed. "God, why does this have to happen? I never wanted to see this child again, I´ve ever known he was trouble"

"Maybe you are exaggerating" said the woman, then started walking. "But just in case you are not, I will keep an eye on him. We didn´t need another incident like the one we had when Sky first got her powers"

"I´m counting on you"

-In Konoha-

Uchiha Kazuya was walking through the streets, with a set of guards from his own clan surrounding him. He sighed, why does this happen to him? He knew how to walk alone, thank you very much! And he wasn´t a baby anymore! His parents just liked to be overprotective, it was infuriating. He continued until he reached his house and opened the door. Tajima, who got out with some tea in his hands, made a sign and the ninja disappeared from view.

"Hello, Kazuya, how was the Academy today?" he asked, helping his grandson with his things. Things have changed since the day Kakuzu disappeared with Nozomi in his arms. For once, Izuna and Tobirama have gotten paranoid about their child being taken. The young heir since little had an escort that took him everywhere, making him furious now that he saw every kid walking home alone from school. Other change was that Madara and Hashirama, after managing to save their marriage, tried for another baby after six years. The former Uchiha was now three months along and sure he was expecting a girl this time. He was brought out of deep thoughts by an annoyed voice.

"It was fine, oji-sama, we learned taijutsu" he answered, biting a snack. "What I really want to learn is how to develop my sensor skills, that could be great in battle."

"Oh, you are just like your mother in that" smiled the older Uchiha, putting a hand on his grandson´s head. "Don´t worry, your sensor skills are way beyond children of genin age"

"You think?"

"Yes, of course!" he looked at the clock. "I hope your parents arrive soon, I have to go somewhere…"

"Why don´t you just leave? I can take care of myself!" stated Kazuya. Tajima shook his head, remembering what happened the last time he simple let one member of his family alone. "Come on, I´m not a baby anymore!"

"But you aren´t an adult, so you will have to bear with it" the boy was about to throw a tantrum when he thought something. He smiled and got closer to his grandfather. "What are you planning now, child?"

"Nothing, oji-sama, I just thought you could take me to the park" the older Uchiha was a little bit reluctant. "Come on! You would be there! With such an strong ex clan head no one will be crazy enough to try and kidnap me" he put puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please? I promise I will stay in your sigh" he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Ahhh… I guess a few minutes in the park won´t hurt" answered the man. "But only half an hour and after it you will be going straight home to do your homework, is that clear?"

"Crystal"

But when they reach the park Kazuya didn´t wait a minute for disappearing. He laughed as he ran to the woods, happy for being alone. He knew that probably he would be grounded the rest of the year for his little stunt, but it was worth it. The white haired child climbed a three, feeling the freedom…

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked a man on a three. Kazuya looked up at the top of the threes and found a squad of Kumogakure shinobi. "Little Uchiha heir getting out of home alone, how bad you are" Kazuya took a step back. "Hey, boss! What should we do?"

"Catch him, idiot. The Raikage ordered us to watch and steal him" the six years old didn´t need another word. He started running towards the village at top speed, but the adults caught up to him quickly. He screamed as they tie his arms and legs to take him away.

"Let me go!"

"Cover his mouth too, he is making an scandal" unfortunately for them, they were heard by a Konoha patrol that was returning home from a mission. And even more unfortunately, the leader of said squad was Tobirama, who recognized the voice of his child immediately. He ran at top speed to the place.

"Kazuya!"

"Mama!"

"Shit!" the Kumogakure ninja started running with the child, who was screaming for his mother. they started running towards their own village. The former Senju was totally desperate now, his child was being taken away from him. He has seen Madara after the incident with Kakuzu, he didn´t want to learn what it feels like, what it´s like to see so… dead. He kept running after the intruders, afraid of using jutsu, of hurting his baby…

"Sensei!" Saru was now by his side, along with Homura, Danzo and Kagami. He was about to tell them to go back to the village, to warn his brother, but Hiruzen answered before. "Koharu is already on her way to Hokage-sama´s office"

"You should be with her!" yelled the albino.

"You need backup, sensei" he answered. Tobirama decided not to argue and follow the intruders. Kazuya, for his part, kept yelling for his mother. now he knew why he wasn´t allowed to walk around alone… why didn´t he listen? One of the men pulled a scroll out of his pocket.

"Do you have enough time to prepare for that?" asked the team leader.

"No, but we didn´t have another option" he started forming hand seals. "Damn, I didn´t want to probe this in this conditions…"

"I think there is no better time for it"

"Hai…" Tobirama threw a kunai to teleport where they were, but he was blinded by a flash of light. When it cleared the kidnappers and his child weren´t there. He screamed in anguish, startling his students. Where has they taken his child?

-In their destination-

"Apparently we arrived safely" sighed the team leader. He looked around himself in confusion, where the hell did they land in? "We are not in Kumogakure! Where the hell did you brought us to, Natsu?"

"I don´t know! I told you I never tried this jutsu before without preparation, but this was an emergency and…"

"FREEZE!" a voice yelled. The shinobi jumped, putting themselves on guard while the prisoner struggled against his bindings. Kazuya knew that they were surrounded and it wasn´t by Konoha shinobi. He tried to keep calm, like his mother taught him, but the urgency of escaping was overwhelming. Soon his captors engaged into battle with those around them, an earthquake shaking them out of balance. It was a girl with extraordinary power. He stayed quiet, trying to appear invisible. Unfortunately it wasn´t possible anymore when the Kumo ninja were defeated.

"What do we have here?" asked Sky with a kind smile, getting on her knees to be at his eye level and smiled kindly at him, as she would do to any other child. Kazuya frowned, he despised being treated like a kid. He was educated to be clan heir and was smarter than most of the kids twice his age, why was that woman treating him like a baby?! "Are you lost? Do you need help to find your parents?"

"Don´t talk to me like that!" he ordered, struggling with his ropes. Sky opened her eyes, what was this kid thinking? He couldn´t yell at an older person like that! "Just set me free and I get this done…"

"Hum… Director Coulson, what should we do?" said the young woman, looking at her boss.

"For now take him with us to the Bus, we need to interrogate this idiots" he said, kicking the fallen shinobi. Kazuya then was carried, another thing that he despised and transported inside. At the flying metal thing, as he called it, things didn´t get better. Fitz and Simmons were the same as Sky, but May didn´t. She knew a leader when she saw it, like in Coulson, and that kid was definitely raised to do more than study a career at university.

"Here, have some" said the earthquake maker, putting a hamburger in front of their little captive. He frowned again and didn´t touch it, he wasn´t eating food that was offered by the enemy, basic training for shinobi. "Come on! It´s not bad! Most kids your age love it! I bet you do too! So eat, there is nothing to…"

"I don´t want it"

"Come on, just a little hamburger, you know you want it... or do you want the happy meal complete? With the toy?"

"What´s a happy meal? I´ve never had anything like this in my life! And the toy, who do you thing you are talking to? I don´t need a cheap toy!" finally exploded the little heir. He was hungry, yes, but wasn´t about to be deceived by a nice face. Sky, for her part, felt sorry for that boy. Who could go through childhood without tasting a hamburger?

"Well, just take it as a new adventure" he tried to coax him to eat, but the white haired child threw the tray into the ground. "Why have you done it?! You are bad!" she lifted to yell at him for being a brat, but a hand on her face stopped her. "Now what?"

"I want to eat something else… more proper for the upper class, if you, a peasant, know what it is" she fumed, she might not be rich but at least she wasn´t spoiled like him. "I don´t want something the low lives like you might eat…"

"You little brat…" she started, the wave her anger caused making the plane rock, but the kid just crossed up his arms. "You need to learn how to behave"

"I know how to behave with peasants like you" a hand make contact with his cheek, startling him a bit. He has never been hit, not even by his parents. Then again, his parents weren´t exactly the hitting type, more like the overprotective kind. "HOW. DARE. YOU?! Do you know who you just have hit!"

"An spoiled brat that needed a lesson" she answered, sure of herself.

"No, you stupid woman! I´m the heir of one of the most important clans in the world, the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Kazuya!" he said enraged, not caring about what he was saying. "No one is going to hit me like that!"

"Well, you…"

"Sky? Come out please" called her Coulson after seeing his agent arguing with a six years old. She did as she as told glaring at the child. He coughed to catch her attention. "Anything to inform?"

"Just that his name is Uchiha Kazuya and for some reason he things that is reason enough to boss everybody around him… but I bet you already knew it. With all those system to recognize faces and fingerprints and…"

"No, in fact that kid is like a ghost, there is not even a birth certificate. And his genes… Fitz and Simmons analyzed the DNA he left in the rope, they say they have never seen something like this before, not even your inhuman DNA" he brought her to the lab where the two scientists were gapping in awe. "They told me that most of his DNA is human, but there are some genes that are definitely from an unknown specie"

"It means he is… some kind of human alien hybrid like me?"

"No, you are a genetically manipulated person by aliens so they could make you and your ancestors for a weapon" explained Simmons. "But he… this definitely wasn´t genetic manipulation, an alien actually mated a human here and passed his or her genes directly to him. it was distant ancestor, but there is the proof… this is so strange, usually interbreeding between two different species generated sterile offspring that…"

"Thank you" stopped her Coulson. "The thing is, Sky, that we need to make him talk. If there are more like him, more… alien descendants, we need to know, they could be a treat to the world"

"I don´t think he will open up to me, he is so full of himself, as if his heritage make him better…"

"Perhaps that´s what his parents taught him, don´t you think?" got in Fitz. "Just think about it, what would a part alien mom tell his part alien son… don´t play with those kids because they are humans? And our alien part make us better?"

"Maybe he will answer better to someone his age" suggested May, who entered the place in silence. She had the feeling that Fay and that boy had a relation and her feelings rarely misguide her. "Send Fay to him and see what happens"

-In the interrogation room-

"Who are you sending now to me? The dork or the blank faced old hag?" asked Kazuya, crossing his arms and listing more snide remarks on his mind… only to forget it all when he felt the chakra entering to the room. It feels like… his uncle´s Hashi´s chakra? No, it had a bit of fire in it too, like a forestall fire.

"Hey! I´m Fay, and you are…?"

"Kazu… Kazuya" he answered, still surprised. This chakra signaled one thing and only one thing… he just found his missing cousin.

Hi, how was it? What will happen now with Kaguya and her goo? Now you know what the INDEX is, what would happen when the two worlds crash?Stay tuned and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuya sighed when Fay to dim to play with him. He wanted to say that shinobi children didn´t play with this kind of things, they play with wooden kunai, swords and weapons. And when the older kid showed him his books, something full of cursy and idiotic things, he frowned. Yes, his parents has given him those kinds of books too… when he was four! And when he begin school he himself threw them away to concentrate in his training, something this kid should have done instead of staying trapped inside his childhood fantasy. After some hours he decided that this kid was just like his father.

"You don´t have anything else to do?" asked the bored Uchiha child.

"Uh? You don´t like my books? In school they say that reading books is good for the brain! You should read more!"

"I read a lot already, thank you, and not that thing that you read" he pushed the things away. "Leave me alone"

"Sky says that you shouldn´t be left alone"

"And you ever does what she says?"

"No!" Fay didn´t know what this boy was doing, but he didn´t like it. And something about him was off. He had always been strange, but this one… it made his strangeness reach a new level. He could feel something in him, something like an energy radiating from him. It felt like fire and water, two forces that should never mix but they did in him. "You are strange, you know? An energy is radiating from you"

"You mean my chakra?" asked Kazuya. How could that be that he have never heard about chakra? "You never heard of that?"

"Never"

"Why haven´t they…" then he got it. He was in a dimension where no one knew about chakra and how to use it. That was the reason his cousin wasn´t trained to be a weapon as the other nations wanted. "Oh, never mind, no one knows about that now"

"No one?"

"No one" he peered at the window, where the agents of SHIELD were watching them. Director Coulson took a step back, that boy could sense them through the glass. God knows what else he could do.

"He is good" said May approaching him and Sky, who have been seeing the interaction between the boys. "And his energy… made Fitz and Simmons analyze it. Apparently it is very smilar to the energy that Fay used to grow that forest"

"Very similar?"

"The same source but different application. This means he and our hostage are related in some way. Fitz and Simmons are finishing the DNA scan…" suddenly something exploded in some part of the Bus and it shook. "What…?"

"What´s happening?!" the earthquake maker tried to hold herself up, but she couldn´t and felt to the floor. Soon they found out that the prisoners escaped and now were searching for their own captive. The one of them specialized in time space travelling ninjutsu was making his hand signs and preparing for the travel.

"There he is!" said the sensor.

"Great! Jump us when we have him!" the leader ordered and knocked down the door. Kazuya lifted his eyes and threw the other kid out of their way. Coulson and Skye entered then, followed by May, but it was too late. They disappeared into thin air right in front of them, leaving the agents very confused. The director then called Fitz and Simmons to investigate the place and find where the hell they transported themselves too.

"They have to be somewhere in this world"

-In their destiny-

"I did it! We came back!" yelled the specialist, happy. The team got up, one bulky man with the kicking child on his arms.

"Yes, we… came back?" they looked up at the trees where a squad of Konoha shinobi were looking at them, included a very pissed off pair of parents. Tobirama had a special kunai already in his hands and Izuna his Susanoo activated. The Kumo shinobi trembled in terror, they didn´t want to face themselves with the pair now. "Ehhh… sorry? Here, take him, we… we weren´t serious, okay? IT was just a…"

"Say your prayers" said the albino.

"Because you won´t last long" finished the raven. Kazuya smiled and ran to his parents. His mother took him in his arms and hugged him tightly, kissing his face. He normally wouldn´t want to be babied by him that much, but it was okay now. Tobirama, for his part, enjoyed having his babies in his arms. He had been so scared during the time he was lost, fearing that he was now in that cruel Raikage´s hands. And talking about the Raikage, when he put his hands on A´s neck…

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" approached the older Uchiha, smiling. He had been so terrified too…

"Yes, I am, but I´m hungry too"

"Well, once we get home you will get to eat" the child got happy. "But first answer me a question, why did you escape your grandfather in the park? You know that you are not allowed to wander alone through the village or the surrounding area."

"Sorry!" he hugged his mother, crying and trying to escape the punishment and reprimand that was surely going to follow this shows of affection. He knew his parents and knew that once he calmed down they would start being strict. "I didn´t mean to get caught! I just wanted to be alone for once, without a little army around me!"

"Ohhh…" Tobirama reciprocated the gesture. "But you are still grounded"

"But I…" he tried again. "found something. I found what happened to Nozomi six years ago! And I know where he is!"

"Eh?"

"Are you sure, Kazuya?" asked Izuna. He knew the theme of Nozomi was still a painful issue for his brother and opening that injury would be no good to the former Uchiha. The kid nodded, Izuna answered with the same gesture. "If you are sure then we should go see the Hokage, he mightbe interested in this" Tobirama nodded and placed the child on the ground, dispelling his team. "Let´s go to the idiot"

"Okay" Konoha was getting bigger each day and their inhabitants were happy. The wasn´t war anymore, but the tensions could break lose any day. There were a lot of armored shinobi walking around the streets. This was not common, but the kidnap of the Uchiha heir made everybody believe that there was a war about to break lose. Once they saw him okay with his family they nodded at the parents and went away, but not relaxed. "The tensions has been killing everybody for the last few days"

"Few days? I was only gone for some hour!"

"Yes, but the tensions has been going since the beginning of the year" answered his father and they continued walking. Once they reached the office, where Hashirama and Kawarama were working through the piles of papers.

"Hello, otouto… oh, Kazuya-kun!" he got up quickly. "How glad I am to see you again and well. We thought the Raikage…"

"I´m fine, uncle"

"Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?" asked the Hokage. Kazuya then proceed to talk about his imprisonment (he added a lot of details from his own imagination to make it seem terrible and cause his parents to give him everything he wanted). When he reached the point of the young boy with a chakra so much like Hashirama´s, his uncle frowned. He then joined his hands over the desk. "Kazuya-kun, are you sure that wasn´t your imagination?"

"My imagination? Are you doubting my sensor skills?" he frowned and crossed his arms. He was very proud of his sensing skills and took offense when anybody said he was incorrect. "Because I can tell you, Hokage-sama, that…"

"Kazuya, don´t be like that to your uncle" scolded Tobirama. "It´s a very delicate theme for him, try to understand that."

"And children are very prone to inventing things" added the older Senju, but sighed and got out of his chair. "Bring me Yamanaka Inori to examine my nephew´s mind before we decide our next course of action" he ordered Kawarama, who got up and was about to leave the room when… "And not a word to Madara until I know this is real"

"Roger, Hokage-sama" the third brother ran away. He returned with a blond woman, the head of the Yamanaka clan and the T&I team of Konoha. She was looking at them in a serious way, as she was not accustomed to work with children, but there was no one else in her clan she could trust in for such an operation. After her entrance she asked Kazuya to sit down and clear his mind. After short talk with Tobirama and Izuna, assuring them their son won´t suffer any damage, she put her hands to work.

"Are you sure she is going to be able to find anything?" asked the albino a bit worried, standing near his son while the kunoichi worked.

"Yes, she is the best at this. I´ve seen her working and I can tell Inori-sama is even able to sense the same thing as the person in whose mind she is" Hashirama frowned. "If someone could tell us what he sensed it´s her"

"I´m finished" announced the woman.

"And?"

"It´s true, I´m afraid. There was no error in his perception, that boy is definitely the missing heir of the Senju clan" Kazuya smiled, proud of himself and he Hokage bit his lips. His son… he was finally close to find him.

"Tobirama, please take Kazuya to my home and call Itama from there. Tell Mito-hime and Mother to be on high alert too" he then turned to Kawarama. "Otouto, you call Father and Tajima-sama. And Kazuya" he looked at the child´s eyes. "Not a word to your uncle. I will explain everything to him when I arrive home."

"Okay"

-A few hours later-

"What are you saying, Hashirama?! We should go to war for this! I don´t care if it´s against an unknown faction!" screamed Butsuma at his son, who was looking at his desk with a sad and serious expression. "Those bastards… kidnapping one of my grandchildren and torturing the other… they should pay with blood!"

"Father…"

"And you should be the most interested in that, they took your son!"

"Father, shut up! I know that! And believe me, there is nothing I want more than to recover my child, but… we have managed to keep peace for so long and we don´t know the kind of armament the other part has. We could be sending our men to their deaths!"

"Then I suggest you to act with caution" added Tajima, showing a little bit more of coldness than the other former clan head. This wasn´t usual, Uchiha usually were more passionate, so Butsuma felt a little ashamed. He crossed his arms and calm down, trying to cool his temper down. "How about you sending recognition teams into the field without them noticing? The Ino-Shika-Chou combination should be enough to extract all their information… maybe the Hyuuga too."

"Yes… but I think we should send first a team in a rescue mission" explained the Hokage.

"That´s not a bad idea" conceded Itama and everybody nodded. "To rescue Nozomi before he is affected by the war…"

"No, to rescue Nozomi and avoid a war completely"

"That´s impossible" said Kawarama, standing up from his seat. "Even if Kazuya didn´t see it, those people think of him as their weapon, they would want to recover him at any cost and bring war to us"

"Even like that, I want to avoid war… at all cost too" Hashirama stood up and looked through the window. It was already dark, time to go home. "Look, for now… let´s go home and come back with ideas. Something that doesn´t have to do with war, please. I… I need to do something"

"Okay, goodnight" Hashirama strolled down the streets of Konoha, looking down. After what happened he wasn´t able to look at his husband in the face. Madara was always there for him and when the raven needed him the most where he was? It was a miracle his former best friend was still with him after that big one. He reached his house, talk for a few seconds with his mother and sister in law before going to his room and caressed his sleeping husband´s face.

"Hum… Hashirama?" asked Madara, waking up from his light sleep.

"Hey, beautiful" smiled the Senju, sitting down next to him. "Are you alright? How is the baby?"

"We are both okay, don´t worry" answered the man. Then he noticed the expression on his spouse´s face, he was definitely hiding something from him. "Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing! What makes you think something happened?"

"I know you and you only put that face when something bad is happening and you are hiding it from me. So now answer" after a short explanation Madara was looking at the clan head with a shocked expression. "But of course we have to go to war, Hashirama! This is our son! We have to recover him!"

"I just don´t want to put him or our men in danger…"

"Then follow my father´s advice and sent research teams first!" yelled the distressed former Uchiha. Hashirama shuddered, he didn´t like that attitude, but his husband had all the right to be upset. After all this were the very first news they have heard from their child in six years and he was hormonal with the new baby. "Look, I know you hate war but…"

"I don´t want to lose you again…" he grabbed Madara´s hand and kissed it. "I don´t want to see you in front lines again! Or for us to lose our new baby! Of course I want to have Nozomi back with us, but…"

"Hashirama" Madara hugged him, calming the man down. "I´m not stupid like you, I know how to take care of myself. And I´m not crazy, I won´t fight when I´m pregnant. And I promise at the first alarm that I will run to the nearest refugee I see" he smiled at his spouse, making the other feel better. "You and me know war is not easy, but this war we are fighting for the sake of our children and we won´t lose it" he kissed his neck. "Now love me"

"Madara…"

"Love me…" the Senju embraced him and started reciprocating the gestures of love, kissing him hungrily and passing his hands through his body. Madara moaned and they felt in the bed, making slow love carefully so they don´t hurt their new child. "We will protect this…"

-The next morning-

"I´ve come to a decision" informed Hashirama at the council that was called after the news of the finding of his child was revealed. The other clan heads and the principals of the village were there to hear their leader´s decision about going or not going to war. "We will send a rescue team first and if they fail, then we will go to war"

What do you think? Should the rescue team be succesfull? Or do you want to see the shinobi and the Marvel superheroes hitting each other? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know why we were called?" asked a young Hyuuga jounin. And older blond, that was against the wall with his arms crossed, didn´t answer him. The third member, of the mission a tall redhead that was definitely not of that village, did in his place. As many Uzumaki he wasn´t able to contain his words.

"I´ve been informed that we are part of a rescue mission, but I don´t know who needs it" the door opened and in went a light brunette with a scar on his cheek. The loudmouth recognized his princess´s husband and bowed respectfully.

"Before anything, I want to clarify you that this is an S-class secret mission and you are not to tell anyone outside this room, is that clear?" Kawarama glared at them, daring them to talk. "Once it was said, shortly ago, by accident a few days ago something of great importance was found. Until now only the Hokage´s close family and the clan heads were aware of this. My nephew, Senju Nozomi, heir of the Senju clan, was found alive and in the hands of strangers…"

"What?!" the scream of the young male made everybody´s eyes turn to him in annoyance. "Sorry, but it has been six years…"

"Anyway, the thing is that the strangers that had him are some kind of military force and might be wanting to use his abilities to attack us. But my brother doesn´t desire a war, so we have been called to retrieve the child. If we are successful the probabilities of going to war are less…"

"Won´t the strangers want to recapture him?" asked the blond Yamanaka.

"Apparently they don´t have a real comprehension of his powers and they will be unable to find the route here"

"I see… where is it?"

"In another dimension. Come with me…" he guided his team to a room underground where Tobirama and Izuna were expecting, both serious. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, we have been studying the jutsu that Kumo shinobi used and we found where his failure was" answered the albino. "I developed a jutsu that will have the same effect, but more safely. The bas thing is that it needs two people who can use time space manipulation. That´s why Izuna is here"

"My Kamui will do the trick"

"Now listen up" the Senju got in. "We will not be able to go with you for now, the jutsu is not perfected yet, so we will have to set a time to open it again to retrieve you. Aniya and I talked, you have six hours until the new portal opens"

"More than needed"

"I hope so, because Kazuya said that one of the strangers has the ability to create earthquakes"

"Earthquakes? I will be looking forwards to fight him, then" Uzumaki Minosha said. The other threw him a warming glance and he lowered his head.

"I got it, six hours. Thank you for your help"

"Okay, prepare yourselves" Tobirama grabbed his kunai and put them on a circle. Izuna, for his part, activate the Kamui and opened a breach between dimensions, showing them a fraction of his own. His spouse was ready and then made some hand seals and the picture in the portal began changing, finally stabilizing when it showed the world where Kazuya has been. "Go!"

"Okay, come on!" the four ran through the thing and disappeared from sigh. The portal closed and both casters felt to the floor, being caught by their fathers.

"I hope they make it… I don´t want to go to war again" talked the white haired former Senju and his husband nodded, none of them wanting their son to know what a war was like.

-In the other world-

Kawarama opened the scroll with the information his brother has given to him and showed them to the others. It said that the enemy had two bases, one a flying metal thing and another underground. They didn´t know where, because Kazuya only heard them talking about it when he was on the metal thing. It wasn´t much.

"Tokusa Hyuuga, use you Byakugan to find bird like machines" he ordered.

"Right away… BYAKUGAN!" his eyes widened after a few seconds. "Woow! There are a lot! And they have a lot of people inside!"

"This is getting us anywhere" commented the Yamanaka.

"Shin, can you use your mind techniques to gather some more information?" the man closed his eyes and started expanding his mind. He blocked most of the voice, then something caught his attention. SHIELD. He got down and draw the symbol. "Search for this"

"Okay" he continued with his search and finally located the right plane inside a subterranean hangar. "I have it, the position is…" It took them not longer than an hour to find the place and then an entrance without much vigilance. Tokusa warned them of the chakra string like security system and thanks to him, they were able to pass the movement detectors.

"Now what?" asked Shin once inside.

"I didn´t bring that loudmouth for nothing" he turned to the redhead. "Minosha, your turn, which room is Nozomi´s?"

"Leave me one second…" he closed his eyes and started using the ability of the Uzumaki clan to find any chakra. He notice a distinctive one, a forestall fire kind of chakra, in one of the cubicles. "There, at the end of the tunnel"

"Great" Kawarama was about to walk towards it when something came flying towards him at full speed. He got out of the place and turned around. There was a woman with a thing they have never seen before pointing at them, definitely some kind of weapon. "You go, I will take care of her"

"Too late for that" she said. Coulson was awoken by the sound of gunshot and grabbed his own weapon to fight the intruders. Out of his room he found May pointing her gun at some strangers. One look at them and both veterans knew this ones were trained to kill. And bad movement and they could consider themselves dead. The rictus woke Sky up too and she got out in piyamas. Once the initial shock was over she lifted her hands to attack.

"What are you doing here? Are you HYDRA?" asked the director.

"What the hell is HYDRA?" the were confussed.

"So no HYDRA, then what are you doing here? Are you from some terrorist group that wants to defeat or steal the secrets of SHIELD?"

"We want what you stole from us" answered Kawarama, the obvious leader of that group, getting into battle stance. The older female noticed their strange poses and narrowed her eyes. this was not good even for her.

"Phil, this ones are masters of martial arts" she warned. "Be careful, they could be deathly. You too, Skye. Don´t get confident just because you have powers"

"What could they do to me?" she mocked.

"I am a master of martial arts too and I can tell when someone has used them to kill before" she got into her own battle stance. "This ones are trained assassins, don´t doubt it for a second, and attack them with all you have… but carefully"

"Thanks, May"

"She is good at analyzing" commented the Senju. "Minosha, the one in the back is who had the power of earthquakes. Take care of her"

"With pleasure"

"Tokusa, go there, we will cover you" the Hyuuga nodded and ran away, using his eyes to guide himself towards the room. "Shin, you the male, I the female"

"Why, captain?"

"Because he is the leader, you know what to do" the Yamanaka nodded and made the hand signs for a mind transfer jutsu. Coulson noticed this and pointed his gun. May positioned herself between her friend and the blond, but was pushed away by the light brunette. "You battle is with me"

"Fight then" she threw a kick, but it was caught with ease by the Senju. She continued fighting, noticing after a few minutes that her usual style wasn´t going to serve. This man was more than a martial arts master and a killer… she moved to kill too. Kawarama smiled, he wasn´t going to lose to such movements. He was good at taijutsu anyway.

"Eat this" he said, backing away a bit, making some hand signs. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"

"You are one of them" she said, surprised. "You are an alien descendant… was Kazuya or his parents who sent you four here?"

"Kazuya? No, he is from the Senju clan and don´t receive orders from…" the Hokage´s brother shot the Uzumaki a glare, so he shut his mouth. Minosha centered himself in his fight with Skye, who chose that moment to make the earth shook a bit. Unfortunately, her shakes were a little stronger than was intended to and all the presents felt to the ground.

"Skye!"

"Sorry!"

"This girl is stronger than I thought" said the squad captain, raising from the ground. It was not easy to knock a shinobi to the ground and she managed to do that to three. "Dammit, where is Tokusa, why haven´t he done it?"

"He must be still on the corridor"

"Hunter and Bobby were there" said May, getting into battle stance again. Soon they heard something on the corridor and a low growl. Bobbi then emerged from there, followed by and angry Tokusa. "Bobbi, what happened?"

"He… he paralyzed Lance! With some hits!" she said, dodging the white eyed man´s gentle fist. One of her arms was hanging like completely lifeless. "Don´t let him touch you! His ability is to attack pressure points!"

"Pressure points? No, I attack your energy points" Tokusa got into his fighting stance again. "I couldn´t get in time…"

"Let´s retire for now" ordered Kawarama and all the ninja disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. May and Coulson took their weapons away and Skye put on her gloves. Fitz and Simmons appeared at that moment with a frightened Fay.

"Is safe now?"

"I don´t know" answered their boss, walking away. "Prepare everything to go, we are spending the night at the Bus, no excuses."

"Yes, sir"

-On the Bus-

Faking their retire and infiltrating the flying machine was child´s play for the ninja. Tokusa kept a watching eye until he located Nozomi and told the others that he was on board. Then Shin prepared to go into the mind of the woman that was with him, Simmons. The Yamanaka was about to do it when the kid got in the middle.

"Miss Simmons, can we play something?" he asked.

"I can´t, I´m busy. Can you wait a moment? I will call Skye to play with you" she smiled and then left. The kid was quiet, surrounded by other agents. When they took off, the shinobi stayed, watching them carefully with the Byakugan.

"This goes here…" begin Skye, making a puzzle with the kid. She almost seem like the boy´s mom, which made the Senju angry. Madara should be in that place, accompanied by his dear aniya, not that woman.

"Calm down, captain" said the Hyuuga before frowning. "Trouble at two o´clock"

"What are you seeing?" it was difficult to explain. He was in room full of objects that could be used in the Research Institute, but were definitely better. It meant their technology was more advanced than the one of Konoha. There was the woman from before and a male, showing them some pictures of things he couldn´t understand and they were talking so fast that he couldn´t read their lips. Damn, that was frustrating.

"I can´t tell you nothing, I don´t understand"

"Well, I…" Minosha was hushed by the others before he could screw up. They continue seeing until suddenly the alarm went off. "I didn´t do anything!"

"There was no need" answered Kawarama, cursing. May entered to the room and told Skye something about the security video and four blurs that entered to the plain, so they were going to have an emergency land. The plain shook and they lost their cover. "Move!"

"Roger, sir!" Minosha used his fuinjutsu ability to bind the earthquake maker, but May escaped. Coulson entered with a big weapon and pointed at them. "What the hell is that?!"

"I don´t know, but I have the feeling that we are going to find out" answered the director and shoot. The ninja felt the expansive wave throwing them against the wall. It could have worked on normal people not on shinobi. They were used to the battle injuries. "How could you be still on your feet?"

"We are nothing like you" answered the Senju. "I will defeat you, weapon or not"

"You won´t" said May, joining the battle after her tugging on the fuinjutsu chain revealed that they were unbreakable.

"Let´s begin" the fight was longer than before. It put the ninja in some difficulties, mainly because the ninja were not used to fighting in a plane. When they returned to the floor, Kawarama noticed that the portal was about to be opened again. Thanks to the many weapons in the airship, the agents were able to resist their ninja arts and they lost sight of Nozomi. Damn, this mission was lost. "Mission failed, guys, time´s up" they turned to their captain, wearily. "And war begins"

"War?"

"Retire!" at his order the shinobi ran away, returning to the encounter site. The agents followed them, but once they reached the place, there was no one.

"What happened?" asked Coulson.

-In the other world-

Hashirama was there when the portal opened, expecting to see his son crossing it. He was disappointed when he only saw his brother and his team, Kawarama holding an injured arm (he received the worst of the shocking wave). The Hokage approached his sibling and put a glowing green hand on his shoulder, healing the damage.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was a failure" he grunted the younger Senju. "Their technology is way too advanced for our stealth abilities" he lowered his gaze. "I´m sorry, I know you wanted to avoid a war, but…"

"It´s okay, I don´t blame you" the older brother smiled at him tiredly. Then he turned to the other shinobi in the room. "Tobirama, perfect the jutsu so it can translate troops" the albino bowed and left the room with Izuna. "Inori-sama, Shikaru-sama, Chou-sama, the Ino-Shika-Chou has to be activated to extract information before the war is full out" they nodded and left to select the teams. "Tajima-sama, tell Izuna to prepare Uchihas to help them."

"Roger" and he left.

"Itama, while I revise the healers can you make a recount of armament and equipment?" the boy nodded and left. "Relax for now, Kawarama, tomorrow you will help me to organize the shinobi in battalions" the light brunette nodded and, now recovered, left to see his wife. "War again, eh? We are at war…"


	4. Chapter 4

When he was picked up to be the backup of one of the Ino-Shika-Chou trios, Kagami was ecstatic. At his young age, sensei trusted him so much… until he found out he was staying in a house under the strict vigilance of the adults and once the war officially begins, he was returning to the village and staying there. He tried to complain and whined all week when he received a negative… until Danzo and Hiruzen bumped him in the head and told him that at least he was participating. They along with Koharu and Homura were staying at home, helping at the hospital and making equipment maintenance.

"At least you are seeing another world!" complained Saru, with the Shimura nodding behind him. The Uchiha couldn´t believe they were actually together in that. Hell must be frozen, he concluded after that week. After ended his whining festival he was introduced to his team (or babysitters, as he like to say).

"Guys, this is Kagami. He will be your genjutsu backup" introduced him Tobirama. The members of that trio were all adults, so they complained about having to babysit a favorite genin of the Hokage´s brother. The kid blushed but didn´t say anything. After many jokes about his age, they settle down to hear the mission. "After the first missions for information, we determined that there are many potential threats on this land, one of them is SHIELD" he pointed to a drawing of a strange symbol with an eagle. "And another is the Avengers, their maximum warriors. You mission is to infiltrate the Avengers and bring us as much information as you can."

"The Avengers… their members?"

"We only have mayor details. Their leader is Captain America, some kind of Taijutsu expert from their world. His weapon of choice is his shield. And the second in command is Iron Man, he is weapon´s master."

"Another thing"

"Yes, this is your entrance ticket" he threw them a photo. With all the spying they were doing inside national security institutions, stealing some technology was child´s play. "His name is James Rhodes, alias War Machine and he is Iron Man´s right hand man, but also a newcomer to the team. Your mission is to neutralize him while Yamanaka Inoki takes his place and extracts the information."

"I have exactly the jutsu I will use" said the blond. "And this brat can help too."

"How?"

-In the other world-

James Rhodes has just arrived at his apartment after a very hard session of training courtesy of Captain America. He knew that the original Avengers teams was going to split up, in fact Clint and Bruce have already left, but Tony and Thor were going to stay until the new recruits were ready for action. And they training was not getting according to schedule.

"Why did Wanda hit me so hard?" he was rubbing his neck, still feeling where the Scarlet Witch hit him accidentally with a piece of metal. He was so concentrate in that that he didn´t noticed until late that someone else was in the room.

"How are you, mister Rhodes?" asked the voice of a little kid in the darkness. He turned around and saw a twelve years old with red eyes. this was so disturbing that he grabbed his weapon to fire at him. Unfortunately for the Avenger, the genin was using the Zanzō Bunshin no jutsu and he only hit a residual image. In seconds Kagami was in front of him, putting him on a genjutsu and controlling him, lowering his mental defenses at the same time.

"I have to say it, Kagami-kun, you do have talent" commented Inoki, walking in with his team. Shikara and Chouko, who betted with him that the boy wasn´t going to make it, give him some money. "In your faces!"

"You didn´t think he was going to do it either, you lost at rock-paper-scissors" commented the Nara, siting against a wall. "What a troublesome mission."

"Either way… back away, Kagami-kun, it´s my turn" the Yamanaka put his hands on the man´s face and extracted the information he would need to infiltrate the Avengers successfully. Then he put a straw doll on the floor.

"What is that for?"

"I can´t maintain the Shintenshin no Jutsu enough time for this to be a success. In fact no Yamanaka can" informed the blond smiling. "But trapping his soul here, I can keep doing this the time I want. Just see me!"

"Just do it" the Aburame said.

"What a joykiller… Kagami-kun, now release him" as soon as Rhodes was awake, he was trapped inside the doll and Inoki took control of his body. "Look at me, Shika, how do I look?"

"Like a gay man and he is straight! Get into your role already!"

"Aw, come on, I want to enjoy being in another person´s skin while I can" the Yamanaka then calmed down and centered himself. He frowned when he started remembering the information. "The information was wrong, he might be a close friend of Iron Man, but he is a simple trainee in the Avengers… along with some other dangerous people. I see… a Raiton user? More like a Ranton user with a hammer. His name is Thor. And someone with wings… and a mind jutsu expert? Not, something else…"

"Is that person a threat to you?"

"No" decided the Yamanaka. "She is still experimenting with his habilities, there is no way she can discover me. What worries me is the other mind expert, someone called the Vision"

"The Vision?"

"Apparently the most powerful member between them" he smiled. "I´m looking forwards my introduction to the Avengers team"

-The next day-

"Welcome to intensive training… again" said Steve, walking in front of them in a very tight shirt. Inoki have to restrain himself a lot. Those abs could have any male or female drooling, more a blatantly gay man with a good eye.

"Inoki, center" he told himself in his mind and went along with the others, trying to imitate the common movements Rhodes used in his daily live. Tony Stark appeared in that moment and walked towards the captain, talking with him a bit.

"Don´t you think Rory is a bit strange? He never uses common tactics in this exercise" commented the billionaire, frowning a bit. The shinobi inside War Machine´s head did so too, this way he was never getting the information he needed! And Inori-sama would scold him! He made a risky move and simulate a malfunction on his armor. Stark and Rogers got closer to catch the man. Once they had he placed a hand in the back of their necks. Bingo.

"Are you alright?" asked the captain.

"Yes, it´s just something in my flying system" he excused himself. "Can you take a look at it? Since Hammer tried to copy you to make this, I don´t trust it enough."

"Sure, give it to me and take a break, I will be in the lab" the playboy answered and took the armor to take a look. Natasha walked towards the training ground to continue with the torture for the newies when.

"You know, Widow, I´ve always been impressed by your shots. Can you show me how you do it?"

"Maybe another time" she answered, raising her eyebrow. He gave up and walked away. The female went towards her friends. "Something is off with that man. His behavior almost seemed not real"

"Yes?" Stark and Steve frowned. They didn´t like this, maybe they should ask Fury about the newer developments in his fight against HYDRA.

"I´m back" announced Inoki to his friends once he closed the apartment door. They were all serious, as if something bad had happened. "What?"

"Surprise" Itama appeared with a set of binoculars around his neck. "I came to receive the information you collected. What did you find until now?" Inoki wrote a complete report with the information extracted from both Captain America and Iron Man, but his failure to do the same with the Widow made the higher up frown. "According to you, she is their mayor information source, no? And she is a trained spy" he nodded. "Then this can´t finish until you manage to give us a complete report of her."

"It´s hard! I think she already suspects me!"

"Stop whining! You are a shinobi!" ordered the Senju. "Another thing to add?"

"Yes, this" he showed the younger ninja a photo of Captain America shirtless during one of their trainings. His eyes went wide, what a...

"Ajajá… what a nice set of abs!" said Itama in a dreamy voice, drooling at the eye candy he was given.

"Itama-sama!"

"Okay, okay, I´m just enjoying the view, nothing to be worried about" and he left.

"Itama-sama is strange, no?" said the young Uchiha.

"Just because a little kid like you can´t enjoy a perfectly good man yet it doesn't mean the rest of the world contains himself."

"I´m not a little kid!"

"Then why don´t you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend if you prefer?" Kagami blushed deeply, not looking at the other male in the eye. "Oww, how pretty! I think our little one likes someone! Tell me, tell me, who is the lucky one?"

"I don´t like anyone!"

"Oh, but I can see you do, care to tell me?" Inoki sat down in front of the Uchiha. "Is it Homura? No, your face tells me everything and he is just… ugh, I won´t like him either" he waved his hand. "Oh, is it Hiruzen? Little Saru can be quite handsome" another negative. "Yes, he is straight too, I wouldn´t recommend him. Is it… no! you can´t like Danzo!" Kagami blushed even more. "Ohhhh, so the little tyke is…"

"Concentrate, Ino!" said Shikara, bumping him in the head. "Stop pestering the kid and prepare yourself for tomorrow, that you are going to have to convince that black widow chick that you are indeed that guy over there in the scarecrow"

"I know, I know… but just in case be ready to flee immediately, okay?"

"As you say"

-Another day passes-

Apparently that mission wasn´t going to be something easy, as Natasha avoided any contact with him after their little chat yesterday. That same morning Stark returned him the armor, saying that he didn´t find something strange with it and tried to distract him with a history about how he had used it to save him when he was kidnapped by some terrorists. He cut the billionaire, saying that he saved himself from that. The genius seemed to be somehow relived that he knew that and went back to his lab to talk with the captain. After some training he found himself in the same room as the Widow again.

"You know, Rhodes, you are improving a lot. Maybe now I can teach you how to shoot" she said, making him gesture.

"Of course, Widow…"

"Or that would I say if you weren´t an imposter" she turned around with her weapon in hand. Instantly Iron Man and Captain America entered too. Inoki frowned, where did he screwed up? "Surprised? We almost believed you were Rory, but he never misses a time to tell Tony how stupid his mistakes are. If you were the real War Machine after correcting Stark you would have added some snide remark about how he out himself in trouble."

"Oh, clever, a detail I never give enough importance to" he smiled, then stretched. "Well, shoot me… or better shoot him."

"Stop lying and tell us where the real Rory is" ordered Stark, worried for his friend.

"I´m not lying, James Rhodes is here somewhere" he pointed to his head. "My specialty is invading other people´s bodies and pose as them"

"He is telling the truth" said Natasha, changing her bullets quickly. "Try not to kill him"

"I know" said Iron Man and, lowering his power levels, he shoot a blast. The Yamanaka moved with ease and he others joined the fight, but it was so messy that they didn´t noticed he was sneaking towards the Black Widow. Finally he put his hand on the back of her head and all her information passed to him.

"It´s ready, kai!" Inoki returned to his body. He blinked and then got up, a little weak. "We have no time, we need to leave."

"Impossible, the portal opens in two hours"

"We don´t have time! The Avengers are coming!" that moment somehow said team irrupted into the room. They were not happy about that. "Damn!"

"Uchiha, cover us!" ordered the Nara, calculating quickly the best strategies and their probabilities against them. "Inoki, you in the back, try to recover. Chouko, you are the frontal" the Akimichi nodded. "I will take the medium and Uchiha… cover us"

"Understood" Kagami´s eyes turned red. They had a short fight with the Avengers, slowly retreating until they managed to disappear through the portal.

"What was that?" asked Steve.

"Toubles"

-Back in Konoha-

"Welcome back" said Tobirama when they arrived, panting. "Let me guess, they found you" the nodded. "Well, you can be happy that you are not the only team that didn´t make it, another managed too to fail their mission…"

"Who says we didn´t complete it?" Inoko grabbed a scroll and a brush. "We made it, I have all the information we need to begin a full blown offensive."

"That´s great, I will take this immediately to Hokage-sama" he did and in a few hours the army of Konoha was putting on their armors and putting their sharpened kunai in their pouches. Hashirama was not the exception, he was going to the front lines again to fight those incredibly strong oponents that had his son. He was about to grab his sword when…

"Hashirama…" Madara was there, with the weapon in his hand and a very strange look on his face. It was obvious that he sharpened it for him.

"Madara, don´t…"

"Shhhh, I won´t" he kissed the brunette. "I just want to say that I love you, please come back to me in one piece… and bring our child with you"

"Don´t worry, I will" he got out of the house with his pregnant husband behind him. He was walking when he noticed his brother´s students whining about not being able to participate in the war. Foolish children, it was better that way. He smiled and advanced towards them, making the children shut up for some moments.

"Hokage-sama…"

"Saru, Koharu, Homura, Danzo, Kagami, Torifu" he addressed the children. "I´m going to give you a very important mission, please protect Madara and he village while we are not here, the enemy could attack any second and not just one enemy."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the genin asked, matter of duty, feeling more important. He smiled and reunited with the army after one last look. The kids were forming a circle around his partner, as if they were his escort. Yes, he was leaving Konoha in the right hands.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened, Rory?" said Stark, giving his friend a glass of water. War Machine drank the liquid and sighed. "How did those clown get you?"

"I… don´t know. There was this kid… I didn´t know where he was, he was using an illusion, I saw him all over the room… they called him Uchiha"

"Uchiha?" Fury, that was also there, frowned. He has received a call from Coulson about the infiltration in his quarters and that way the again director avoided his incipient SHIELD to be penetrated by another parasite… or that´s what he thought. But something was alerting him that he wasn´t dealing with HYDRA anymore. That this was something else… "I… have to admit something" an awkward explanation and many recriminations later he was introducing the Avengers to Coulson´s new team. "Now, tell us what you know about this"

"We don´t know much, but…" Fitz and Simmons showed them a DNA test. "Some time ago we captured some strange mutants, or that´s what we believe they were, with a child in the desert. His name was Kazuya Uchiha and he didn´t act like a normal child. We made this test and found out he was part human and part alien"

"Wow! You mean he was… half chitauri?"

"No, Stark, not half chitauri precisely, but something else yes" Phil rolled his eyes. "The thing is that he mentioned his family to be rather influential in their world, so we can be sure that they would send some of their soldiers to…"

"You mean this is a new invasion and that it´s SHIELD´s fault?"

"Hey, it isn´t our fault! We were good with that kid!" retorted Skye, very angry. "That he was a brat was something else and that his parents are pissed about how their perfect little smartass was in some pitiful human´s hands is another."

"Sky, please…" shut her up the former director. "Anyway, with all they have done we can be sure that they are planning an attack"

"And when s that going to be?" the alarms were set off. Captain America reprehended himself for saying those words and grabbed his shield to go fight. What he found was strange, a recollection of people in what seemed ancient japanesse armors, all of them with the same symbol in their foreheads, leaded by a man with long brunette hair, obviously the strongest.

"Brother… no, Lord Hokage" Itama bowed a bit to him, before the heroes got out of their home. "What are your orders?"

"Continue with the plan, you know what to do" the bicolored haired male smiled.

"Of course, Kawarama aniya…" the light brunette nodded and both of them along with some men made a seemingly impossible jump into the trees. "It´s a pity I didn´t get to see those perfect abs in the middle of the battle" he commented before leaving. The Avengers got out.

"What do you want?!" yelled the earthquake maker, producing a slight shake. Tobirama narrowed his eyes and grabbed a special kunai. Izuna, by his side, smiled. She was theirs, for all she has done to their son when he was in their power.

"You were the ones that declared war by taking our children, now you" commented Hashirama and the fight begin. He engaged into combat with the obvious leader of the other team, Captain America, while Izuna took care of Iron Man. Skye was having troubles with Tobirama´s teleportation abilities and the others were not having a better time. Even the soldier from another era was having difficulties battling a forest of very angry trees that suddenly sprouted from the ground.

"Do you have a problem with me?" the inhuman said, stopping to breathe for some seconds and looking at her adversary. It was formidable how he hasn´t sweated yet, any other opponent would be now so tired that he was easy prey.

"This is for all you did to my baby" answered the albino.

"You…? Kazuya" se spat, like it was disgusting to even say the name.

"Yes, I am Kazuya´s mother"

"Look, Lady, I don´t know how you raise children in your land, but here he is something we would call a spoiled brat" Skye crossed her arms. "And whatever he said, it´s not true, he is only saying it to not be punished…"

"Shut up! Kazuya is perfectly well behaved!" he defended his child, even if he knew that what he was saying wasn´t true. Kazuya was difficult and had made a number of dangerous things already that made him almost have a hearth attack every other Friday. But that doesn´t mean she has the right to insult him! "You will pay"

"What you need is to learn to control your kid! And a course to be a better parent!"

"Don´t insult me!" while this was happening. Stark was escaping from Izuna´s Susanoo. He didn´t like the odds, they were being utterly defeated. May, Bobby and other strong fighters were already down; Wanda was trapped into a genjutsu with Vision desperately trying to wake her up; Rory was not having a good time either, as the gentle fist of the Hyuuga clan has already render his legs useless and the Captain, who has just gotten close to the leader, was already on the ground.

-A few hours later-

"We finally managed to make them go away" commented the billionaire, seeing his banged up team. Thor, who has been absent that morning, has saved them, using a thunderstorm to force the invaders away. Now the injured were being healed and the team was trying to recover from their humiliation. While they were fighting, several other high security facilities from SHIELD were render useless, what apparently was the real objective of the army.

"At least we learned something from them" Steve groaned. That nature guy was not as soft as his nickname would make you think. "They are a military, a highly trained force that knows the art of war. They know about strategy, technique… this is whole different level, as if they were raised to become soldiers"

"Learned… yes, we learned from today!" Tony brought a board. "What else do we learned?"

"The Uchihas seem to be big fishes in their world" commented Skye, looking at a cut in her arms that would need stitches. "How else could they organize all this just because Kazuya told a lie?"

"True, but they are not at the top of the game" commented Captain America. "The Wood guy is, they all obeyed him. Besides he is the most powerful too and you don´t get far in the military without gaining some respect."

"Yes, and this two, the saboteurs…" Stark signaled some photos on the table. "They are a part too"

"Skye?" asked a little voice. For the Avenger´s surprise a young boy entered the room. He ran straight to his caretaker and gave her a hug, a bit scared of the men reunited in that room. The female just patted on his head and whispered something on his ear, making him let go of her. "So they are friends?"

"Yes, of course" she answered. "I would like you to know the last member of the team. Everybody, this is Fay" she turned to her young charge. "Fay, this is the Avengers. You might recognize them from the television…"

"I don´t see television"

"Then you are losing a lot, kid" the billionaire approached to him. "Why don´t you go see some cartoons in my tv, then I show you more" Fay was reluctant at first, but when Skye offered to go with him, he calmed down. After they were out of reach, Iron man turned to Coulson with a serious face. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I don´t know what you are taking about" answered the former director.

"Stark, what´s happening?" inquired Steve.

"There is only one reason for SHIELD to keep that child and is to use him. he has to have some sort of ability that they needed and… they are planning to make him a weapon."

"WHAT?! Coulson, you can´t really think this is the best!"

"I´m not making him a weapon, but he is dangerous, so I won´t let him out of my sight" answered the agent. If May wasn´t in the infirmary, then she would have agreed with him. "That´s not the problem here, it´s the nature guy and his army. The white eyed guys did a lot of damage and let´s not talk about what the red eyed freak did to Wanda"

"Yes" they all agreed.

-In Konoha-

Hashirama has just gotten back to his house, feeling drained. The blue and white guy was not that bad, in fact he was the strongest opponent between them if they didn´t count the storm´s maker. He sighed and opened the door. At least in this war he could be every day home and not in some uncomfortable camp, sleeping over a root or something like that. As soon as he entered, his nostrils were filled by the smell of mushroom soup.

"Hey, beauty" the Shodaime said, kissing his spouse on the cheek and caressing his now four months belly. "Yum, you always know how to encourage me."

"Don´t get sappy on me, Hashirama" the former Uchiha grunted, then he changed the theme. "Did you saw him? How was him? Did they do something to my baby? How are the opponents in that land? Did you find someone strong?"

"One question at time, Dara, please" the Hokage sat down in the table and was served a good portion on soup, which he finished within seconds. "Can I have seconds, please?"

"Yes, you have all of that" the former Uchiha signaled the oven. "I cooked that specially for you, since the taste of your soup makes me want to vomit."

"Come on, don´t be so mean!"

"I´m not, I cooked your favorite dish, no?" the raven crossed his arms. "Back to our conversation…"

"Well… yes, but not as strong as we are here" Hashirama served himself more soup. "Thor and Vision are the only ones that could give me problems, but they are not big deal if I concentrate enough and fight them one at a time."

"Hum…"

"What´s the matter?"

"I´m just wondering if it would be easier to recover our child if I participate in this war…"

"Again with that? Listen to me, Madara" the brunette grabbed his hands, startling him a bit. "You don´t have any fault. You are staying here because of our baby, to protect him or her. That´s you biggest responsibility and we respect that."

"But if I haven´t gotten pregnant again at this time…"

"No, this was a perfect time for this blessing to come to us and for it´s brother to return" the shodaime smiled and embraced his husband. "Just promise me that you won´t be doing anything stupid"

"That´s my line, you idiot!"

"See? That´s the Madara I love!" he laughed and the raven smiled. Yes, Hashirama was an idiot, but he was his idiot. Only him could make him laugh even in the darkest situation. They stayed in silence for some moments, enjoying the proximity…

"Hey, Hashirama?"

"Yes?"

"Don´t unleash the brats on me again. They have been following me around all day and you know how nervous that puts me."

"Sorry, but it was the only way for them to remain in the village"

"Then do something else! Send them to paint benches or to keeping the houses clean, but get them off my back! They are driving me nuts!"

"I will talk to them, okay? Everything will be fine"

"It better will, because if not you won´t be having something until she is out of the house."

"Aw, come on!" and the fight began.

-In the Uchiha residence-

"I heard that the neutralization was a success, congratulations for that" said Tajima to his son while his son-in-law poured him some tea. Kazuya was near playing with some wooden weapon, hearing everything they were saying. He wanted to participate in the war and show his parents that he was not some helpless baby.

"It was a little bit easier than we thought" Izuna sipped some tea. "At least until their Ranton user appeared and started shooting Raitons."

"Didn´t you combat them with your Susanoo?"

"The lightening were really a pain" joined to the conversation Tobirama, leaving the pot in the table. "I was a wise decision to retire in that moment, he could have caused some serious damage in our lines"

"Yes… anyway, good job you two" he lifted himself. "Did you take it back on the earthquake maker for torturing our Kazuya?"

"Yes, I bet she won´t be messing with another boy in some time"

"Great"

"Mama?" Kazuya went to his mother and put a hand on his arm. "Are you hurt? That miss didn´t hurt you, no?"

"Of course not, sweetie. Mama is strong… and so is Papa, so don´t worry about us, okay?" he caressed his son´s hair and smiled, glad to be home.

-In the other dimension-

Zetsu was crawling in the darkness, searching for the equipment that would help him to achieve his dream without the help of others. it was great, because after losing his chance to manipulate the Indra´s transmigrant he lost everything. And now this idiots gave him just what he needed. His mother would be awake by the end of the week.

"This goes here…" Fitz was playing.

"Woow, alien mixture is so interesting" commented Simmons.

"Losers" he went away, searching for a machine that could open portals. Finally he found the thing, but it needed a lot of energy. "I will find it soon"

"Did you heard something?" said Jemma.

"Apart of you? No, there is nothing in there"

"I bet I heard something" while they were fighting Zetsu went away to find the energy source that will make a hundredths of years waiting worth it. "Well, it doesn´t matter. The aliens are to big to penetrate this"

"You would be surprised" commented the third son of Kugaya and then left for Fay´s room. It was always smart to have backup plan and that´s why he would guide the boy in his path so he would become his most valuable pawn.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is the best invention we have ever made" commented Simmons, showing them a small thing on her palm that no other than Tony understood. She proceeded to explain. "It´s a spy drone with a particularity, it will work between dimensions and show us what´s happening on their side of the picture. It could be very interesting! Just think about the things they could have on their land! Maybe some ultra modern spaceships…"

"Hey, pretty, I don´t think they are the advanced kind, more like the controlling the force kind… like Star Wars" said the billionaire with his usual uncaring voice. "I don´t know if it would be fun to see what´s on their side, maybe some old temples…?"

"Well, is the only progress we are making in a whole month of war. And those underdeveloped jedi, as you practically called them, have managed to leave SHIELD and nearly all it´s allies complete defenseless" stated Steve.

"Come on, cap, they haven´t shown us any big ass weapon, just bunch of techniques based in their inner energy…"

"You have to know your enemies to fight them, Stark"

"That was just an opinion, don´t get mad" Iron man looked at the present Avengers. Vision wasn´t there, as he was taking care of a still affected Wanda. The illusion the red eyed man used on her have left pretty serious consequences that put everybody close to her in danger. The android was the only one safe from her power. "All you think the same?"

"Yes, I want to know what they are planning" said Rory and they all agreed. Natasha demanded that everybody was present when the machine was working and Coulson was assuring her that it will be as she wanted when the alarms set off. "You better put that thing to work"

"Do it, Simmons" ordered Coulson and she went to find her partner to prepare the tiny robot. After that the Avengers went to the scene.

"It´s just me or the jungle just moved to the center of Manhattan?"

"Stop being sarcastic and search for them before…" Steve and his team were suddenly trapped by strong vines. He peered around and saw the rest of the superheroes fighting with some plants. It was fruitless, in a few minutes they were all upside down. "Great"

"Woow, mister nice abs is not as smart as I thought" said a voice and they saw a young man standing there. Half his hair was white and the other half black. Despite his age and attitude, he had the eyes of a seasoned warrior. "Hello! Maybe you don´t know me, but I was in charge of the teams that were sent to spy on you…"

"Wait, you are admitting to have spied on us… just to flirt with that old man?!" Tony groaned, cutting the vines from inside with his laser. "If it was me, I could understand, but him…" he shook his head. "You definitely are from another world."

"I just like muscular guys, not skinny, paid of themselves idiots" he crossed his arms and another person appeared from the bushes.

"What are you doing here? You should be…" then he noticed who were there. "Huh, he did it great this time. They didn't look that menacing hanging from their feet, eh? And you are not as attractive this way either"

"Attractive?"

"Aniya" started the bicolored haired one. "you are not still mad because I showed your wife a picture of him without shirt and she called him sexy, no?"

"You shouldn´t have shown her that in the first place!"

"Aniya… are you brothers?" asked Natasha, recognizing the language. Maybe these alien descendants´ origins were in some alternative version of Japan, so their native language was similar. The other Avengers turned to her. "Aniya is brother in Japanese. They were talking to each other in Japanese."

"Oh, I thought I recognized a few words" the billionaire finally got free. "He showed your wife a photo of Capsicles without a shirt? That was mean"

"I…!" the light brunette covered his mouth before anything else exited from it. "You, on guard stance, NOW"

"Okay…"

"You two, back away" ordered another voice. Finally the nature guy has gotten out of hiding and now was cracking his knuckles. "I will take care of this…"

-After the fight-

"This has to end" said Rory. His arm was being bandaged, as his armor was penetrated by a particularly big root. The rest of them nodded and focused on the monitor. The robot finally got out of the portal, showing them an old Japanese styled village with a huge face on a mountain. "Owww, he is definitely their leader. That his face is sculpted on a mountain side tells many things about a person"

"Look, they are entering" signaled Vision, who returned from his visit to Wanda to help them. Suddenly a group of children arrived. They were wearing the same headband that the adults and similar clothing too.

"Hokage-sama! You are home!" said one of them. "Sensei, you too!"

"Hey, that´s the brat that attacked me on my home!"

"And they are definitely Japanese, they look a lot like ninja… well, they called themselves ninjas, but…"

"Stark, shut up and let us see" Kazuya´s mother and the nature guy greeted the child with a smile on their faces, addressing him as Saru. Then some older people appeared with supplies, giving some water to the warriors. One of those people approached to the two warriors from that afternoon. "It seems that those two are indeed brothers and have family."

"Kawarama, Itama" the older man put his hands on each of his son´s shoulders. "You didn´t cause much trouble to your brother, no?"

"Of course, not, father" the nature guy got closer along with that albino that seemed to have a n internal radar. "They are seasoned shinobi that know how to behave in the battlefield"

"Don´t lie, Hashirama" the white haired ninja talked. "You should have seen them, father, they fought in the middle of the war because Itama showed a photo of that hot guy in blue shirtless to Mito and he got jealous"

"You are so mean, Tobirama aniya" said the now identified Kawarama.

"You were showing an inappropriate behavior for experienced warriors, a dishonor for the Senju clan, it´s fair if I and father scold you for that" the father of the four nodded, but was ignored by the light brunette in favor of a redheaded woman that was now approaching. "Hey, listen to me, otouto!"

"Relax, aniya" said Itama, joking. Then his face turned mischievous. "Besides you thought the guy in blue was hot too!"

"Who was hot?" entered the red eyed freak, with his arms crossed.

"Come on, Izuna, I was just appreciating an eye candy…"

"More like a sex symbol" Itama specified in a dreamy way.

"You are not helping!" berated him his older brother, then turned to the raven. "But I married you and we have a child together. If that´s not proof enough that you will always be the first one for me, then I don´t know what it is." His face turned in disgust after that. "Besides Mito-hime thought that too and those two are still at each other like wild animals."

"Yes…" the Uchiha shuddered when he saw his brother in law and his wife kissing, too close for all the others liking.

"That´s the idiot´s wife?!" commented Stark, eyeing the redhead. "No wonder he was jealous, she is a hottie! You are lucky, Cap!"

"Redheads are not my type" only answered the captain, with his eyes focused on the screen.

"Hokage-sama" approached an obviously lower level warrior, bowing deeply to the family reunited there. "The clan heads want to have a war council with you immediately, sir, it was asked by Hyuuga Hideyoshi"

"Just what I needed" said Hashirama and Izuna nodded. The captain moved in his seat, Hyuuga… the white eyed guys! Yes, he heard one of them calling himself Hyuuga Hachi. They must be very influential too, for the Uchihas and their leader to answer to their call.

"Do we really need to go, aniya?" asked Kawarama, separating from his wife and walking with them. He was acting as a representative from the Uzumaki clan in there.

"Yes… the Hyuugas could not be our favorite cousins, but they are a noble clan, descendants of the Moon Princess too" he glared at the sky. "And let´s not talk about their influence and power. It ´s best even for us to keep them happy"

"Bunch of asses" the light brunette insulted, then remembered something. "Madara thought that the guy in blue was hot too"

"WHAT?!"

"You see that you don´t like when your wife eyed someone else?" the Uchiha chuckled. "But don´t worry, an Uchiha would never cheat. I don´t know about Senju…"

"Tobirama would never cheat either" the three of them laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait" Tony interrupted. "The Senjus, Uchihas and Hyuugas are cousins? And they intermarried? That has to be wrong in some level…"

"Not really" answered Natasha, surprising everyone. "They aren´t close relatives, they just have the same origins. Must have separated from the same branch of the family long ago. Besides is a common practice for nobility and royalty to intermarry with their relatives, to keep the blue blood pure. Here it could be a common practice too."

"Haven´t they heard that diversity makes stronger genes?"

"Well, they said they were descendants of the MOON Princess, no?" the spy continued without losing calm. "In this situation I don´t think it´s about the blood, but conserving the genes of their alien ancestor"

"If you think that way…" Stark turned his gaze towards the screen. In there a meeting room was showed, with a lot of men and women with strangely cold faces sat in stone seats with strange symbols on their backs.

"Hokage-sama" they bowed when Hashirama entered and sat in the center of the room. His father was sitting in what they cataloged as the Senju throne, Izuna in the Uchiha one and Kawarama… they don´t know what he was doing there.

"Let´s begin" the leader stated. "Hyuuga Hideyoshi asked for this meeting, may you tell us why?"

"Many of my men were on the sabotage missions and, even if I didn´t lose anyone, they returned with some curious pieces of equipment and armament" he pulled out a micro camera, something that was used by SHIELD since a long time ago. "The recently created development department have been working on them per my request and just figured out how some of this… things worked. We have to say that if they use this we will have mild trouble"

"Mild? That´s Stark Industries, you ass!"

"Why are you worried about that?" asked a woman with long, blond hair.

"I´m not worried, Yamanaka-sama" he mocked the last word, as if saying that she was way below him. "Remember that we Hyuugas have the genes of Hamura while you and your clansmen have a fraction of our powers thanks to the weak hearth of Hagoromo."

"You damn…"

"Silence!" Izuna got up while Hashirama rubbed his forehead. Since the real history of chakra was revealed after he failed to rescue his son, the Hyuugas have acted as if they were the owners of the world, especially the main branch. They even took the freedom to publically say that had Asura used the caged bird seal on his brother and his descendants then the situation wouldn´t have gone out of control between the clans. The Uchihas were about to start an internal war with them, but the Hokage managed to stop them in time and make the white haired asses apologize. "You have no right to say…"

"Well, at least my ancestor didn´t lose his right as heir of the clan for being a power hungry you know what… Uchiha Izuna-sama"

"Teme…"

"Stop!" Hashirama got up, scaring everyone with his chakra. "It happened a long time ago, get over it! And, Hideyoshi-sama, being descendants of that woman doesn´t make us better than the others" he sat down again. "What we are discussing now doesn´t have anything to do with Kaguya, Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra or Asura; it´s war, against a unknown faction on top and we should take it seriously"

"Hum, I guess now I know who inherited Hagoromo´s soft hearth" but anyway Hideyoshi sat down. "Back to what I was saying before, maybe there is a way…" there was a crashing sound and the image was lost. The Avengers looked confused and the Fitz-Simmons team tried to recover the image, without achieving anything.

"What…?" asked the female scientist.

"What just happened, Miss Simmons" said Natasha slowly. "is that someone has a very good view"

-That night-

"I´m home" said Hashirama. It has been a confusing a terrifying image when the heavily pregnant Madara appeared in the middle of the meeting room, his scythe in one hand ready to attack. He then lowered it and a mini explosion followed. The clan heads has gotten into a panic after this happened, full aware now that they were being spied on. After sending his spouse home with an escort of jonin, he proceeded to talk to them. It has taken hours for them to calm down and some more to plan their next attack course.

"Welcome" said the former Uchiha, putting a pot of soup in the table. "Is miso, not mushrooms, but I think you will like it. At least you will have something warm in your stomach after a hard day."

"Thank you"

"And I prepared you a hot bath after this"

"For that too" he sighed and proceeded to eat. After devouring his dinner, the brunette got into the tub, enjoying the warm sensation on his muscles. The raven grabbed a sponge and started washing the sweat that still covered his husband off. The other let him do so, deep in his thoughts.

"What´s the matter?" he asked, rubbing his tanned skin.

"I´m a failure… war came to us again like you said and I wasn´t able to avoid it. And the history of Kaguya and the Sage filtrated someway, and I wasn´t able to protect you or our child…"

"Yes, you weren´t. But neither was I and I don´t blame you for that. We are both guilty for what happened with Nozomi… and don´t think about the others" the Sharingan wielder smiled to him. "Yes, I could be laughing and chanting "I told you so!" all night, but I´m not going to do it, because I believe in you."

"You do? After all that happened?"

"In a surprising way, yes. And, even if they are a pain in the ass, so do the other clans. That´s why Konoha has stayed united and why this time I haven´t left" he nodded. "I´m not saying you are not a fool, because you are, but you are my fool and I know you could achieve whatever you want… like winning a bet"

"Best bet in my life" confessed the Senju, lifting a hand to rub his cheek.

"Don´t worry, despite whatever they say, everybody follow you blindly because you are always worrying for everybody´s wellbeing" they kissed. "I know you could and will win this" he was then grabbed by his hair and his head was lowered. "What are you doing?"

"Are you seducing me? Do you want me to take you here?" he asked in a lustful tone, a bit better.

"We can´t because of this little one" he rubbed his belly. "But if you are still interested when we reached the bed…"

"That sounds great"

-In the other dimension-

"What do we learned?" asked Fury to his subordinate. Coulson flinched a bit when he felt the eye of the general in him.

"Fitz and Simmons already showed you the tape, there is nothing else"

"Come here" they entered another place, where more scientists were working with strange artifacts. "They are attacking and we are defending, but you can´t win a war like that. We have to take war to their territory."

"How? We can´t create a portal like them"

"But we can reopen one of theirs" the black man showed him a machine pretty much like the one Selwig did with the Tesseract. "Our pilots and planes are preparing. Next time they cross, while the Avengers are battling their soldiers, we will attack their home."

"They have to have vigilantes and…"

"But they are not going to be as strong as the ones in the front" Fury showed him the images they have seen before: the village, the houses and the children… the ones that will die because of that war. "The attack is going to be done, agent, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. For the sake of our people we must do hard things" he sighed. "And if you have guilty thoughts, just remember that we are not the ones that begin this, it was them."

"My team is going to be part of that?" he asked, knowing that Sky wasn´t going to like it.

"Yes, agent Sky could be a great help"

"She is not going to like it"

"I know"

Uy uy uy, what´s going to happen now? Next chapter, SHIELD attacks Konoha! What do you want to happen? Send your reviews and give me your ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

"I don´t like this" stated Sky, but she was dressed and ready for the fight. Just when she said that some agents yelled that they found the portal. With a machine designed by Fitz and Simmons, they reopened the portal and, while the Avengers were distracting the warriors, they got inside. Sky was one of the firsts to see with her own eyes the village and it´s peaceful beauty. It was located in the middle of a dense forest, making it difficult to detect by anyone who didn´t know how to look. There was a huge face on the side of the mountain, their leader, a tower in front of it, many houses and even a school with a yard. In the streets were people, elderly and children, talking and making their lives. Some were even polishing and reuniting weapons for the warriors. "This place is…"

"Our orders were to destroy it, agent, don´t forget that"

"I don´t but…"

"Keep that to yourself" the older agent walked to the front. "The central building is your mission, it has to be their headquarters. We will take the periphery. Do your task."

"I will, just… don´t hurt too many children" she left to her mission and the others in the counterattack unit prepare themselves. They marched towards the village. They thought the children has barely began their training and were not accomplished warriors and that the elderly has retired long ago. SHIELD made the mistake of underestimate the leaf shinobi.

While this was happening, Tajima Uchiha was on guard along with Butsuma Senju. A long time ago they have talked and gotten rid of any sour feelings between them, now somewhat enjoying the company of the others. They were talking about the war and the advancement the other dimension technology has brought to them when the Uchiha saw the troops moving. With his Sharingan, he was able to locate the men, frowning when he saw the weapons. Did they thought they would leave the village unprotected?

"Sound the alarms" he told to the other former clan leader. The Senju got to his feet and did so, putting every shinobi, from genin to jounin, on alert. Tajima jumped in front of the gate of the village with his hands moving. "Stop there"

"Go away, old man" ordered the leader of the mission. "If you don´t want to be killed"

"You know who you are talking to?"

"Uchiha Tajima, father of Izuna Uchiha and in law of the leader" the agents read all the available information and memorized it.

"Good, but you missed something…" he let out a huge breath of fire, startling them. "Former leader of the Uchiha clan and Master of the Fire Style!" some of his clansmen joined him and made the hand signs for the signature move of the Uchiha, the fireball. "While the young are in war, the elder stays at home and protect the home"

"That´s right" Butsuma and some Senju joined the fight. "Let´s show them the abilities of the house of Hagoromo"

"Really, Senju, I bet the house of Indra is going to end with them first!" joked the Uchiha, igniting a competitive flame.

"You… I will show you what the house of Asura can do!" and the fight began.

-In the village-

Madara heard the alarms and looked at the children that made his husband´s office their headquarters. Even if Hashirama told them not to bother the former Uchiha much, the genin decided that it was still their duty to protect the Hokage´s partner and their future baby. They heard histories about their leader leaving just for some minutes and returned to find a missing ninja kidnapped his spouse. The raven endured with that.

"Kids, we have to get out of here" said Madara, but before they could do that something the building started to shake. He activated his Susanoo around the children and himself, burning too much chakra in the process. He put a hand over his abdomen, praying not to hurt his baby. "Don´t move"

"Madara-sama…" the young Sarutobi wanted to get out of the technique to use a new fire jutsu to attack whoever was doing this, but the older man didn´t let him do so. It was dangerous with the roof threatening to fall.

"Hush, Hiruzen, it´s okay" the wall gave and they got the view of their attacker. Sky got terrified when she saw what was inside of the tower. It was not the warriors she thought she would find. It was a bunch of kids and a pregnant woman (in her view). She did the first thing that came to her mind, she ran away. In the middle of her escape, she bumped someone.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Kazuya, falling to the ground. He heard the alarms and, even if the adults told him to go hide, he ran to the Hokage Tower to see if his uncle was okay and if there were some enemies to defeat, sure that he was going to be able to defeat whoever was there. Unfortunately for him, his pride didn´t match his luck. Or his shinobi abilities. "You!"

"You" Sky grabbed him with no effort and much rage. "It´s time to tell us what you did say to your parents to cause this"

"Let me go!"

"Look, you pint sized idiot" she said with a vein pulsing in her forehead. "I´ve just attacked a pregnant woman and a bunch of children without knowing, which was your fault. I´m not in the best of humor, so don´t anger me, okay?"

"Shut up, you lowlife scum! Let me on the ground!"

"Oh, I will, but in the headquarters where you are going to tell us exactly what did you say" she went away, dragging the screaming Kazuya, who tried every jutsu he learned to try and free himself. As he was only six and in the first academy year, his knowledge of jutsu was not that wide and he only managed to send a bunshin to ask for help without the woman knowing.

"I hope this works"

-A few minutes later-

Hashirama received the message as he was on the battlefield and ordered the retreat. The other members of his army got worried too and they returned to the village, finding it unharmed except for the Hokage Tower. The Shodaime was a about to suffer an anxiety attack when his father and a healer assured him that no one was killed in the attack and that his spouse and the children were fine.

"He only got a little bit tired, he is resting at home" assured Butsuma. "You can go check by yourself"

"Thank you"

"Where is Kazuya?" asked Tobirama terrified for his child. Everybody looked for the missing Uchiha heir when they saw him approaching. The albino ran towards him when he noticed something was wrong. "This is… a bunshin"

"Indeed" answered the shadow clone. "The real one was captures and took to the place those SHIELDs came from"

"Oh, Rikkudo Sennin"

"Damn" said Hashirama. Thing were going to get difficult from now on, with his brother and in law trying to go head first against the enemies. Tobirama never acted without a plan, but when his son was complicated it was not unusual from him to lose his head. "I will go see Madara and then we will start the rescue mission"

"We need to go now!"

"No, you and Izuna will wait" he stated authoritatively. "We can´t just go in blindly and you know it. Cool yourself and then bring some ideas, it´s what you do best."

"I´m going to kill them"

"Listen to your brother, Tobirama, this is one of the few times he is talking sense into someone" joined Butsuma, earning a glare from his first born. "Go to your wife, I will take care of this two. Then we will recover Nozomi and Kazuya"

"I hope so" Hashirama ran away to his house and found Madara sitting on the bed. He seemed fine, but, as a medic, he wanted to make sure he was okay.

"It´s enough, I´m not about to break just because of the attack" the former Uchiha was pissed. The Senju smiled after his revision. "See, both me and the baby are okay, stop worrying"

"Sorry, you were in a great danger again because of my inability to protect you"

"I don´t need protection, Hashirama!" the other now was annoyed. "Who needs it is your stupid brother, who is not in his right mind lately…"

"The sad thing is that you are right"

"Yeah, Izuna too" they both sighed. This of being older brothers never end. "What happened that has you so worried? Appart from the attack, I mean."

"You are not going to believe it"

-In the other world-

"We have to make him talk" said Sky. "I´m tired of the war and we are not really making any advantages, our best shot is to find out whatever that happened to make them come here and fix it."

"And if they want to conquer the world?" asked Stark.

"They would have done so a lot ago" answered Steve. He looked at Natasha, who got up and readied herself to use her interrogation tactics in that boy. She entered the room, analyzing him. The boy was calm and applied a different technique against each of his interrogators, he was definitely trained. It was a wonder, he was only six after all. But his people were obviously born to be warriors. Their training maybe start as soon as they were able to walk.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked, trying to know more.

"Do you think?" he answered. This one would be though, she was a master interrogator, a T&I. "I would like something to eat that wasn´t junk food, but…"

"Yes, I don´t like junk food either. It doesn´t fit with me"

"Too heavy for me" stated him. They kept talking about nonsense for an hour, but in the end Kazuya made a mistake. He mentioned what he told to his mother to start the war. Instantly, he paled and put a hand on his mouth.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Kazuya-kun" she smiled to him. Now she knew why they went there. She got out of there, leaving the distressed child behind. He mentioned a cousin that was kidnapped and disappeared without leaving a trace. If that was true, then the child should have entered SHIELD´s Index. And Kazuya should have seen him. There was only one child that fit that description. "Do you have a DNA scan of Fay?"

"Yes, May asked for one" Simmons found the archive and showed it on the screen. "It can´t be"

"Kazuya is a sensor as they would call it" she informed. "He can sense their energy, identifying it is part of the job´s description too" she frowned, seeing the bands of alien DNA. "This war is a bg misunderstanding"

"That´s the statement of the year" joked Stark.

"What´s the statement of the year?" asked Fay, entering to the room. They all stared at him, the cause of the mess they have been living lately. "Sky! Did you fought the bad guy?"

"Hum… Fay… we found out that… they are not bad guys" the kid got confused. "See, this was just a misunderstanding" he looked at her. "Do you remember when you arrived here, that a bad guy brought you here? Well, he was a kidnapper. He stole a baby… their leader´s baby" she was uncomfortable. "That baby came here with the man"

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

"And my mommy and daddy are fighting to get me back?" his eyes were bright. It was a dream came true. He always fantasiaced about his parents searching for him, finding him to love him and gave him a home. He liked Sky, but she was more like a big sister… then the misunderstanding came to his mind again. "You have to return me"

"That´s the plan, kiddo" the earthquake woman smiled. She was happy for him, even if the child had the luck she wished for himself. "But first we need to talk with your father and explain him the situation, then you will be free to go with him. You are going to be there the whole time, don´t worry, and you have to be on your best behavior. Can you do that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay" she turned to Coulson, who was sitting speechless near the Avengers the whole time. "Can you ask the Director Fury to hand over the real criminal to the shinobi? This will solve everything and they would be able to judge him by their own laws"

"I will see what I can do" and he left.

"And you… can you lure their leader to a safe place for me to talk to him? Alone, please, it will be easier to convince him that we are not lying if his councilors are not there"

"I have an idea" offered Stark.

-In the battle, the day after that-

Hashirama saw the man in the metallic suit and dodged his attack quickly. The man kept attacking (with worse aim than usual, he might say), getting aisled from his army. It was not something he was worried about, he was enough to combat those beginners they call their Avengers, but the Shodaime soon found out he was not in the advantage anymore. Two children were there, by the arm of the earthquake maker. One was his nephew, who didn´t see happy in the slightly, something everybody in the family were going to regret (that kid was a brat) and the other… it was his own son.

"Kazuya… Nozomi…" he tried to reach for them, but was blocked by the archer. "If I have to kill you to recover them…"

"We just want to talk" Sky said, swallowing her own anxiety. She wasn´t trained to talk to diplomats or important people, so she didn´t know how to address him. "Errrr… Hashirama? You Majesty? I don't know how to do it"

"Hokage-sama is the correct title" stated the brunette, his katana still ready in his hand.

"Hokage-sama, got it" she cleared her throat. "Hokage-sama, we just want to talk. I know that you are a good leader and probably despise war as much as we did" he nodded. "That´s a relive…" she sighed and continued "This was all a misunderstanding. We or our country had nothing to do with your son´s kidnap… and your nephew got here by accident"

"Then why didn´t you return Nozomi?"

"We didn´t know where he came from! That he was from a different dimension never crossed our minds!" she yelled, then lowered her voice again. "We did the only thing we could think of, putting him under protection and taking care of him"

"And what happened to Kazuya?"

"Kazuya… is a brat" she answered annoyed. "You should tell your sister and her husband to be more firm with him"

"Yes, he is" Hashirama lowered his blade. He could feel their sincerity, there was no need for a war anymore, he was relieved. "Can you give me the children? I will put an end to this"

"Yes" they let the children go and Fay, now Nozomi, ran towards his father. They hugged for minutes, getting to know each other in a way. When they finally let go, the Shodaime could see the resemblance between himself and his son. He inherited Madara´s black eyes and his brunette hair. He was perfect. The man was dragged out of his daydream by a cough from his nephew.

"I´m not going to apologize" stated the Uchiha, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Yes, I know" the Senju sweat dropped. That boy was as proud as his brother and Izuna together, he will never admit mistake. "Let´s go"

When they arrived at the battlefield, Hashirama ordered his troops to halt. The shinobi looked at him confused. When they saw the children with him, they were sure they have won the war and the others were giving up. Tobirama ran and hugged his child, kissing him in the forehead and every skin surface he could find.

"Kazuya, my baby…"

"Hey, mom! You are embarrassing me!" the kid squirmed to get out of his grasp. Then Tobirama changed his focus to the people that were accompanying his brother. "What are they doing here? I thought you would have beaten the…"

"War is over, it was a huge misunderstanding" informed the leader. "We are going back"

"Hashirama! Are you going to accept something like that after they stole your son and what they did to Kazuya?!"

"We did nothing to Kazuya!" stated Sky, facing the albino. "Your child is a brat! You should ground him!"

"How dare you?! He is well educated!" Kazuya smiled near his mother. "Kazuya always shows a proper behavior and the proud of having the blood of two of the most noble clans… something some people failed to pick up"

"As you say" Hashirama ignored his brother´s glare and walked past him with his child. "Let´s go, the war is over" the shinobi were confused, but obeyed. After all war was not something they miss from the past era.

-In Konoha-

"The warriors are coming!" announced a guard and the gates of Konoha opened. Nozomi looked everywhere with amazement. This place was so pretty and was going to be his home… awesome! There was a library, many shops and even an school!

"Am I going to go to that school?" he asked. The little one already see himself playing in that ground, learning mats and other things. He didn´t know that the Academy was different from the schools he has read about.

"Yeah, why not?" suddenly, in front of them, appeared a raven haired beauty. The person stopped right in front of them. "Madara… Nozomi, that your mother"

"My… mommy?" he let go his hand. Was that his mother? He didn´t have time to think more, because Madara rushed towards him and hugged him tighter than anyone in the world.

"Nozomi… my baby…"

"Mommy!" the family hugged. Finally the four were together.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything returned to normal… or at least that was what the Avengers team wished. The first thing to go missing was some kind of ray weapon that was developed with the Tesseract´s energy. The next were some important prototypes of weapons Shield was developing using some basics of Stark Industries former works (Tony nearly ripped Fury´s eye off when he was informed) from a lot of facilities on a same night and the third… well, there wasn´t going to be a third time. The Avengers were stationed outside the high security facilities to avoid this to happen again.

"Everything calm here" yawned Stark, being his usual irresponsible self, floating in the air around Steve, that was sincerely annoyed. Why did Fury put him with Iron man again? Yes, because the man needed a babysitter to be somewhat helpful.

"Can you pay attention?" the captain said, the millionaire finally got into his nerves. "Don´t you see that we are in the middle of a mission and you should stay on guard? As I scold you there could be many people entering the facility"

"Come on, capsicles, you are being paranoid again" the red and yellow armored man said, being a little negligent. "My sensors are up and thanks to the shinobi´s invasion they are better than before" he clapped a bit exited. "You have to see those damn assholes, they are masters of silent assassination and surprise techniques. It took me forever to finally be…" suddenly his suit´s alarm went off. "Someone is trying to get in… no way, I think it´s shinobi"

"Shinobi?"

"A low level one" they ran to where the presence was felt and found a blond man with a mini mustache yelling at some kid for giving their position away. The genin was in tears.

"Gengetsu-sama" said a sensor that was on the team too.

"Yes, I know" he bit a finger and made some hand signs. Captain America and Iron Man prepared for whatever he was going to do. They couldn´t believe they were going to fight against shinobi again. "Oohamaruhi, get out!"

"That´s a giant oyster!" exclaimed Stark when he saw the invocation. "And I bet it will be delicious once cooked"

"Keep your mind on this one, Stark"

"Yes, keep your minds on me" smiled the Hozuki and some vapor started getting out from the oyster, but nothing changed. Steve tried to hit him with his shield, but it passed right through the ninja. His figure disappeared and reappeared in another place instantly. The man prepared a Suiton, but Tony intercepted his attack with a ray. The man disappeared again. "Keep seeing me"

"Damn, he is an illusion´s user!"

"Stay close to me and don´t uncover your back or he might use water to kill us both" ordered the older man. "You cover my back and I cover yours"

"Okay" he repelled another attack. "Just hope the others are doing better than us"

-With Natasha and Clint-

"What the hell is this?!" yelled Hawkeye, running from a big barrier of sand that only one man was manipulating. His partner and friend wasn´t in a better situation, since the sand protected the user as if it had it´s own will.

"I don´t know, but I don´t like this"

"Shamon-sama…"

"Don´t lose time and go get the weapons" ordered the mission captain, a bit tired. Those two were seasoned warriors like himself, he recognized that because of their style. They could be dangerous if he let himself get tired. "Now!"

"Yes, sir" the other members of the mission did as they were told and entered the facility. Black Widow tried to follow them, but was intercepted by the technique. Her friend tried to use a heat arrow to get rid of the sand, but unfortunately for them Shamon knew how to extract sand from the ground. Soil suddenly became more sand and they were almost crushed.

"Damn it, Nat"

"I know"

"Why do we always have to face the strongest enemies? Why couldn´t they go for Tony or Steve or even Banner?"

"We are the veterans… and I hardly think this is the strongest they have. In fact, that Hashirama guy was stronger. This one could hardly be considered a full weight in the shinobi world"

"You are right" another arrow was shot. "Let´s show this mister how good we are" his friend smiled and held her pistols. This was going to be a very difficult fight.

-With Banner-

The Hulk was trying to smash a very fast person that covered in what seemed like lightning. The second A, as they called him, wasn´t even sweating, but was amazed by the power of this warrior. It seemed to be animalistic, very primitive in mind… and strong. Strong enough to probably cause him a great damage even with his shield of chakra.

"Damn it!" screamed him when the green beast nearly knocked the air out of him. He frowned. Knowing full well that his superior speed just saved him from a few broken ribs. "The Raikage have to know about this thing"

"A-sama, ready!"

"Okay, let´s leave!" they flee, being persecuted by the roaring monster. Finally they crossed their portal and were able to escape from the thing. "I need a meeting with the Raikage-sama instantly!"

"Yes, A-sama"

-The next day-

"They escaped with a lot of weaponry" was Fury´s report after the sound beating most of the Avengers got from those unknown shinobi. "I don´t know why they came back after we cleared the misunderstanding but…"

"With all due respect, director" begin Natasha. "I don´t think they are the same shinobi that attacked us" they all stare at her in confusion. "Our world has different countries, why couldn´t theirs have the same system? The first time we were attacked by a land, the others got the voice and prepared to take advantage of that"

"Why do you think they are from a different land?"

"Because when I mentioned Hashirama the man unconsciously flinched. It was nearly imperceptible, but it was there."

"Have you another proof?"

"Maybe I might have" intervened Stark. "I have some footages of tour little war with the shinobi and some other from last night. I found a very clear difference" he showed the pictures in the screen. "Do you see this symbol?" he signaled the forehead protector. "All of those that participated in the war had it. And this" another symbol was sown. "was the one that the attackers had in their foreheads"

"Different symbols, different flags, different countries" thought Fury.

"Maybe we should ask the source" said the Black Widow. "Is there a machine that could transport us back to the dimension they live in?"

-Some hours after-

"Here we are" Clint, Natasha and Sky (they were agents trained for situations like this, so Fury deemed it prudent to send them instead of the usual Avengers team). Once they stepped out they were surrounded by a troop of shinobi that were guarding that zone of the forest. They all raised their hands and Natasha told them in Japanese that they were only there to talk.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked a Hyuuga that was the leader of the team. His Byakugan was activated. He extended a hand. "Weapons"

"Clint, your arrows and bow, Sky, your pistols" traduced the Russian spy. They handed them over and the ninjas started walking, forming some kind of barrier between them and the others. Finally they entered into the village they have only seen through a dron. It seemed to have recovered very quickly from the attack SHIELD made a few months ago. "We need to…"

"You are going to be taken to Hokage-sama, he will deal with you" said the byakugan eyed man, not even bothering to hear them. The woman didn´t answer, it was okay. He was the person they wanted to see anyway. In their journey through the village, they saw many people stopping to look at them with distrust. It was obvious that there strangers were not welcomed. Then someone familiar appeared.

"Sky!" Nozomi happily waved at her, running towards the woman. He was wearing a kimono with the Senju symbol in the back. The mentioned agent wanted to hug him too, but another person got in the middle.

"Nozomi-sama, you shouldn´t be here and talking to foreigners" said an older kid, probably a thirteen years old. He was wearing glasses and a stern expression that didn´t match with his age, probably a consequence of his upbringing. He grabbed the child by the hand. "Come with me, I will take you to your house"

"But, Homura-nii…"

"Please follow me" he took the kid away, who could only watch as his surrogate elder sister disappeared from his view.

"What´s he doing? He shouldn´t threat a child like that, specially if he has done nothing wrong!" Sky yelled at the leader of her guards. This one didn´t answer. "Are you listening to me? There should be nothing wrong with a…"

"A shinobi can´t be so open with strangers, in this land being like that will only get you killed and we are trying to make him understand just how much dangerous it is to openly trust a person outside your comrades" a younger member explained, earning a glare from his captain. "Sorry, sir"

"Come" they were guided to the tower and then to the top, where a brunette man was waiting for them… along with a white haired one and the person Sky met that day she tried to attack the village. "Hokage-sama, we found this intruders…"

"We are only here to request an audience with your leader, not to attack or threaten your people now that the war is over" said Natasha.

"Foolish woman, you will speak with respect to…"

"Let her explain why they are here. And leave us alone, please" said Hashirama as he sat down on his chair, looking a bit more official than a few seconds before. The warriors bowed and left the room… except for the dark haired one and the albino. "You too"

"No, whatever they have to say, they can do it in front of your principal councilors, aniya" said the leader´s sibling.

"Madara…"

"I´m staying. You are my husband and I will stay right by your side" were the only words the raven uttered. The Hokage sighed in defeat and turned his head towards them. Sky looked at the person in amazement, realizing that this must be Fay´s… Nozomi´s mother. The first though she had was that she was really pretty, even with her fierce look. Well, she was a warrior too after all, it would be a wonder if she didn´t have an attribute like that.

"Right…" he then turned to them. "What do you have to say?"

"Some days ago, some of facilities were attacked by shinobi…"

"My people doesn´t have anything to do with it"

"We are aware" Natasha pulled out some photos, showing them to the ninja leaders. "It was obvious nearly since the beginning that they were not one of yours. They had different symbols in their headbands…"

"Indeed, they are from other countries" Hashirama sighed. "It´s just their style… the other Kages must have heard about our little misunderstanding with you and decided to take a peek at your world. Then they were tempted by your warring machines, sending their own teams to infiltrate and snatch them" he passed the photo. "Yes, this is Gengetsu Hozuki, the apparent Second Mizukage from Kirigakure"

"Mizukage? Kirigakure?" Sky blinked a little bit confused.

"A Kage is the leader of a village…" then Tobirama started giving them a lecture about how their politic structure was, giving as many details about the villages as he could. Then he picked up by himself another of the photos. "It seem that they are really interested"

"You can say… but I don´t really blame them. Since the Hyuuga started experimenting with the weapons we got in the war, there is no village that feels safe. We already have the most powerful clans and kekkei genkai, this of the weapons probably makes them nervous."

"Well, they should spend more time training their men than trying to steal ours" Madara frowned at the pictures. "They will never learn"

"I…" Hashirama´s eyes suddenly went wide as he picked a photo where there was apparently nothing more than an empty room. "Ahhh… Madara"

"What?"

"You should take a look at this" the raven did and his reaction was immediate. The others were confused, specially Tobirama. They, the most powerful people in that world, were scared of an empty room.

"Aniya?"

"That… everybody out" ordered the former Uchiha, feeling that he was going to faint at any moment. His husband seconded him, shooing everyone, his brother too. The albino wanted to fight, but was taken out too. "God…"

"Yes, we are in a deep shit" the brunette pointed at a part of the room, where a very known black figure was slithering, seemly dragging something with it. "He… Black Zetsu traveled to their world and, after all our experiences in there, we can be sure of what he is looking for… a shortcut to bring his mother back to life without having to battle us both"

"Do you think…?"

"With that creature we can´t give anything for impossible" he bit his lip. "We need to talk with the Hyuugas" he ran a hand through his hair. "The Ootsutsuki of the moon only listen to them because of their similar doujutsu and we have to warn them."

"And those assholes of Kages"

"Yes, them too. Kaguya is a problem that concerns everybody and we all need to cooperate in order to keep her trapped, otherwise we are screwed"

"Yes" they stayed in silence for a moment. "Hashirama…"

"What?"

"Do you have… any regrets? I mean, accepting this bet brought a lot of pain and bad things to us after we finally managed to find our peace…"

"Regretting having a second chance? And to be able to spend it with you and our beautiful children? Of course not!" he practically yelled, getting up and hugging the other, reassuring him. "It was the best decision in my life and I won´t change it for anything" he kissed his lips. "I know there have been a lot of painful things we were forced to endure, but…"

"Losing Nozomi was not painful, it was agonizing…"

"I know" they stayed like that, enjoying being in each other´s arms. "Madara, don´t leave me again. That world may be peaceful, but it wasn´t complete without you. If you were to leave me again I would kill myself or…"

"You are a fool" smiled the other. "Of course I won´t leave! Not now or never!" he picked up the photo. "And whatever that this goo has in store for us, we will be fine…"


	9. Chapter 9

"I don´t like it here" said Skye after spending two hours in the hotel room the Hokage gave them for the night. Hawkeye and Natasha had the same opinion, but they weren´t voicing it. "And they didn´t let me talk to Fay… damn glasses boy, I would have only talked to him, but the squirt had to take him away just because he thought we were dangerous…"

"Skye, you have to understand them, we are intruders for them and used to be in war. They have already seen what you can do, do you think they would receive us with open arms just because the conflict was a misunderstanding?"

"But we came here to offer them some information, not to do anything wrong"

"They aren´t going to trust in us in one hour"

"And they keep us under vigilance" she looked at the roof of the next house, not liking it. Perhaps some people wouldn´t notice, but she, Clint and Natasha did. As trained spies, they knew when they were being watched and when not. And there was definitely someone watching them from that point and a lot more. "Just how many people have to guard us?"

"It´s not just because they don´t trust us, it´s because of our safety" the Russian woman frowned. "We didn´t know anything from this world and it can be dangerous… well, more like it is dangerous for it´s people to specialize in war"

"You are right" the inhuman sighed and sat down in front of a table. "But I still want to talk to Fay! He needed more than a lot of stuck up people telling him what to do."

"You think he needs you now that he has an entire family or it´s you who needs him because he is the closest you have to a person that understand you… Daisy?"

"I… haven´t really come to terms with that yet… and yes, he is the closest thing to a mirror image I have now. He was different and didn´t even knew why, protected by SHIELD and… I just want to talk to him like in the old times."

"Then why don´t you talk to him after school? I bet you can if you wait outside"

"Great idea… if we weren´t under vigilance" she looked at the window again. "Those guys are not going to let me get near to the Academy or whoever they like to call their school."

"We can help you with that"

"Thanks"

"Outside of that… I´m still very concerned because of how their leader reacted when he saw that photo" Natasha put a copy of the file on the table, removing the photo from there. "I think he saw something we didn´t and that was what scared him, not the possibility of the other leaders getting massive destruction weapons."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, there has to be something even more menacing than four shinobi countries with complete weaponry and armies out there"

-In the Hokage Manor-

"I´m scared, Hashirama" said Madara, putting his little daughter down to sleep in the crib. "That damn fungus… he has already taken so much from me. I don´t want him to ruin the only happy thing that happened to me in so much time…"

"And it won´t" the Shodaime put an arm around him. "I promise it won´t. This is the best thing that happened to me and I´m not losing you again" he smiled softly in his husband´s hair. "You know, this is my dream come true. I will die before letting Kaguya do something to you or our children."

"Hashi…"

"Shhhh" he hugged the raven. "Come to bed with me…"

"I don´t want to leave them alone"

"They are going to be okay, believe me. The whole house is surrounded by ninja, fully trained and with plenty of capable sensors. We are completely safe."

"Yeah, as if it worked last time"

"Don´t be like that"

"It´s serious" the Uchiha tried to get out of his arms. "I don´t want to leave them for a minute, that thing could appear to take them away again."

"That´s why you left a clone in the nursery?"

"As if you haven´t done the same"

"Yes, that´s true. But at the same time it calms me down, with our clones there nothing can happen without us knowing and we will be there in a second, ready to throw him back to the whole he came from" the brunette pulled him out of the room.

"Even so, I don´t want to leave them alone" he said, a vein throwing on his forehead when he felt his husband rubbing his hips against his ass. "And less because you want to have sex" the raven turned around and glared at him. "We said that we were not taking any chances until Ami was a year old."

"I´m not trying to make you another child"

"One might think…"

"I´m serious!" Hashirama then covered his mouth. They were still in their son´s room and if he managed to wake the kid up, Madara would make true to his word and won´t let him touch him until the baby was old enough to walk on her own. He quickly led his husband to their room and resumed the talk. "Look, I might be a bit of a lecher sometimes…"

"Sometimes? I thought you were a lecher all the time… and a pervert. A huge pervert that likes to spy me all the time and…"

"It´s not my fault, you are an eye candy"

"Pervert" Madara sat in the bed, a bit distracted. He still was anxious because the children were not on his sight, but he can´t stay like that forever. Besides, his son was already attending to the academy, where he could not be watching him all the time. "But you are lucky, I want to get rid of this anxiety"

"Yes?" the Senju took off his shirt. He was really lucky, since his second pregnancy the raven wasn´t pretty receptive to his touches and the Hokage was needy. "Let me chase that away then"

"Don´t give yourself hopes, idiot" he laid on his bed and opened his arms. "Just lay with me… hold me…"

"Okay, okay" the brunette did. Maybe as the night go by, he would be lucky…

-The next day-

"Skye!" Nozomi ran towards his old friend and put his arms around the woman. They both smiled once they were reunited. "I´m so glad to see you!" they finally let the other go. "Sorry about yesterday, Homura-sempai… he just spends so much time with Tobirama-san…"

"He does?"

"Yes! Homura-kun, Koharu-chan and Saru-kun are his apprentices! Danzo-kun, Kagami-san and Torifu-san too!"

"Apprentices?"

"Yes!" smiled the little one. "You see"

"You shouldn´t be talking so much about our customs to strangers, Nozomi-chan, it´s not good" someone came from behind. The earthquake maker turned around to face the intruder only to see one of Fay´s family members. His uncle, the one that tried to flirt with Captain America… what was his name? "A pleasure to meet you in person, miss, I´m Itama Senju"

"Skye"

"Really? Because I heard your companions calling you by another name, I bet it was the real one or at least part of it"

"Daisy Jonson, but it used to be Skye when I met your nephew"

"Interesting" Itama crossed his arms. "Well, excuse us, but we really have to go. Nozomi is late for his extra classes and this are dangerous times, as you see. With the other Kages on our backs… is better for our children to learn how to protect themselves."

"Protect themselves? Are you teaching him how to fight? He is only a child!" the agent was scandalized. Children should not be learning how to kill, that was just cruel. The older shinobi looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I learned how to kill even younger, at six I was already at war"

"That´s…"

"Yes… or at least it was before my brother took power and formed the village. Now our children doesn´t have to be on the battlefield until they are at least fifteen" the bicolored haired man. "I think I talked too much" he grabbed the kid´s hand. "We need to go"

"Wait, I want to go with you"

"My brother´s house is off limits"

"I´ve already seen what you can do, there is nothing else I can learn from watching a child training or a class" Skye tried to convince him. "Besides… you will be watching me all the time and I bet there will be plenty of people to make sure I behave."

"They are not going to like it"

"I´m very good at making friends, sir"

"Let´s see that"

-In another place-

"I´m very glad you decided to accept my invitation, Ootsutsuki-sama" Hideyoshi received the white haired man on his salon. The two of them sat down in front of the table and let a woman serve them cups of tea. "You should know why I called you here"

"Yes, to discuss the future of the Byakugan" answered the moon inhabitant. "We are both convinced that without the aid of the other, both clans with the white eyes will face imminent extinction some day and the shinobi world will be deprived of it´s guardians forever"

"Exactly what I was thinking"

"Our secondary branch is already rebelling, trying to make something called the Tenseigan and killing some of our members…" he shook his head. "So, to make things easier I´m asking for help from our brother clan"

"And here it is" Hideyoshi opened a scroll… with the Caged Bird seal. "Our precious seal to control them… in exchange for a bride with the Byakugan from the main branch of the noble Ootsutsuki clan."

"My daughter Hotaru is willing to wed your son and heir to strengthen our bonds"

"Excellent" the scroll was pushed towards the Ootsutsuki.

"There was another thing I wanted to talk to you about" the other patriarch looked at him interested. "It is true that bonding between our clan will definitely remember our people of their true mission as guards of the Rabbit Goddess, but… I´m afraid that alone, the Byakugan will prove to be ineffective against her power."

"You are right"

"That´s why… we need to strengthen our bonds even more with our other related clans. The descendants of Hagoromo are already uniting more, we need to follow their lead and mix with them"

"Yes, I know" Hideyoshi grabbed his chin. "I have a daughter, Hisana. I´m planning to offer her as a bride for the first child of Senju Hashirama"

"That would be a good idea"

"Hideyoshi-sama!" suddenly a member of the secondary branch entered, bowing as deep as he could to avoid punishment for interrupting his clan head. "The Hokage arrived and he is demanding an audience with you and Ootsutsuki-sama"

"Talking about the devil"

"Yes… this is surely a signal" they both went to where the brunette was waiting for them.

"Gentlemen" Hashirama acknowledge them. "we need to talk"

-Inside the Hokage Manor-

"Really? He invited his friend here? And you let him?" Kazuya crossed his arms and made a disdainful gesture when he saw Skye. Itama ignored his nephew and situate himself in front of the little Uchiha, who was more interested in making the agent fell unwanted.

"Skye? Here" Nozomi guided her to a place where three people were sitting in perfect seiza without a wrinkle on their kimonos. The first one was her little friend´s mom, with a baby in his arms partially covered by his black hair. The next was Kazuya´s, who had the same expression as his son. The last one was a redheaded woman she recognized from the attacks. In front of them was a table with a teapot, teacups and biscuits.

"I… I didn´t know this was a tea party" she managed to say.

"Humm… I see that not even being invited to such an important place takes your rudeness away" Tobirama said, feeling happy to finally being hostile to someone without being reprimanded by his brother.

"Tobirama!" the Uzumaki reacted, then turned to her with a half-smile. "I apologize, they are not very happy about what happened with their… anyway, I´m Uzumaki Mito, the wife of Kawarama" she signaled the others. "You must already know Tobirama and Madara-sama."

"A… a pleasure" the agent answered. The other two didn´t talk and looked at the training ground. There Itama and Kazuya were on fighting stance, seeing the other with a calculating expression that surely didn´t fit a kid of Kazuya´s age. "Hummm… do you…"

"Shhhh" the fight began. The older quickly got into trouble, as the little Uchiha was faster than him and knew how to use it. He landed a punch on his uncle´s abdomen… only to find out it was a trap and being caught by the arm. A moment later he was immobilized on the floor, with his arms on his back.

"You are getting better, Kazuya-kun"

"Urgggg… let me go!" the child was wringing around, trying to get free. "You are enjoying this, aren´t you?"

"For all the times Tobirama aniya caught me like this" smiled the Senju, then let him go. "Okay, let´s go back to practice. This was your first lesson, taijutsu. Second lesson…"

"Ninjutsu, I know" they continued until Kazuya was all battered up and breathing hard. "Thanks for the lesson, uncle"

"You are welcome. Nozomi, it´s your turn" he called the other boy.

"You are letting him do that to…!"

"Itama knows what he is doing, let him work" Madara said. Skye looked at him surprised, he was so silent that she thought he was unable to talk. "Besides, one has to be strong to survive in this world and Nozomi has to learn to defend himself" he paused for a moment. "For my son I want the best"

"Are you really sure of that?"

"Of course!" Madara got up, looking down at her. She didn´t mind, she was used to this shinobi being disdainful towards them. "That´s why you shouldn´t be here, you don´t understand our traditions and now are being an hindrance for his training" he crossed his arms. "I will have to ask you to leave"

"Mama…"

"Please, miss"

"I…"

"You better do, you don´t want to see him angry" Itama got in.

"Skye…"

"Don´t worry, It´s okay" she answered. "I´m leaving. I bet my other partners are waiting for me in some place. Study hard, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Bye…"

-In the Hyuuga house-

"What?!" both Byakugan eyed men screamed.

"Yes. Me myself was extremely worried when the strangers told me what that machine our enemy stole makes" Hashirama was dead serious, feeling a bit afraid and very angry himself. "That´s why I needed to talk to you"

"If that´s the situation, then I must go back to the moon immediately. Kaguya must not escape under any circumstance" he got up. "My clan will fight to avoid that from happening… but in case we didn´t achieve it, can I be assured that you would be waiting here to stop her?"

"We won´t let her take over this world" promised the Hokage. The Hyuuga leader quickly nodded, knowing that if their crazy ancestor were to wake up, she would search for them first to deplete their chakra supplies. "We will fight"

"Good, because we are going to need good warriors"


	10. Chapter 10

"We need to talk to the other Kages" Hashirama finally expressed, much to his husband´s and brother´s displeasure. He knew their positions about the other villages, Tobirama always said that they were not trustworthy and Madara just stated that they were jerky assholes without any notion of morals, just with more insults.

"We don´t need their help to…"

"Madara, really, we need to have as much force as we can to deal with the Juubi, if it were to return to live" the brunette frowned even deeper. "You should know how difficult it will be for just Konoha to…"

"I know, but I don´t want to recurred to those assholes after they want to buy our baby as if he was some kind of…" the growl he emitted was so much like the one of a Bijuu that his spouse trembled a bit. "No, just no"

"I´m not happy with it either, but…"

"Aniya, haven´t the Ootsutsuki clan kept an eye on the Juubi´s body?" Tobirama asked. "They and the Hyugas called themselves the guardians of the Rabbit Goddess body. Shouldn´t it be their responsibility to avoid something like this? Or at least to stop the culprit now that we knew what he is planning?"

"But we were the guardians of the earth, the ones that should have done something to stop him" answered the older brother. "We spend so much time fighting over a silly succession that we forgot our true mission" he sighed. "We are the ones that should have ended him centuries ago."

"Well, that…"

"Tobirama, we can´t do this alone anymore. The Senju, the Hyugas, the Uzumakis… we descendants of the Ootsutsuki can´t do it alone anymore. They… they will have to understand. If she were to come to live again, then we are all dead."

"They aren´t open to negotiation" interrupted them the raven. "Don´t you remember what happened last time? They all practically said "Why should we work or even make peace with the descendants of some alien and their lapdogs?" it was infuriating"

"Yes, I had to restrain you so they could leave with their lives"

"I… was furious. And you know I´m right, they aren´t going to even talk to us like that."

"I know… and that´s why this was so difficult" he covered his eyes with one hand. "Damn Kages, they are a biggest pain in the head than Zetsu. Why do they have to be so difficult?"

"Perhaps they are so self-centered that couldn´t understand that we are all at risk, not just us" proposed the albino and they all sighed. "Do we really need them?"

"Sadly yes"

"Then we need to find a way to force them to cooperate" Madara was about to propose threatening them with his Susanoo or his Tsukuyomi, when someone burst into the office. They all turned, it was rather rude. The three of them were discussing an important matter, who dared to interrupt them? It was the strangers. "What do you…"

"We need to talk to you" Natasha got to the front, taking lead. "We are soon going back. In our world, our principal leaders are having a reunion soon and we will like to invite you and the other leaders… or Kages, as you call them. We need to solve the arms robbery and other things without going to war…"

"Ahhhhh, well…"

"You can solve your own discussions there too, we have qualified mediators that maybe can help you."

"As if those assholes…"

"We accept"

"Hashirama!"

"This is a good opportunity" the Hokage turned to his husband, who was enraged. "We need to talk to the other Kages and they are refusing to have a Gokage meeting, but they will accept to come just to avoid war with a civilization technologically more advanced than us… or at least I hope."

"You hope?"

"Their desire to antagonize me is stronger than common sense" Hashirama got up and walked towards his husband and brother, putting a hand on their shoulders. "I will send them letters, but I can´t promise anything"

"I appreciate your help" the spy and her companions went out of the room, chatting between them. Clint wasn´t sure why their leaders invited the shinobis, more after a war. "Can´t you see it? They want to analyses which ones are safe to establish alliances and which ones are a problem."

"I see it, but…"

"The shinobis… they are frightening…" they stopped talking when a little boy appeared in front of them. Nozomi smiled to his friend and approached her with a gift in his hand. Skye got down and received her gift.

"Are you getting back?" he asked with big eyes.

"Yes, we have work to do there"

"Pity, I wanted to play more with you, Skye-chan" he hugged her. "I wanted to show you around, no matter what uncle says, and eat some good sweets…" the boy then poked on the box. "This are dangos, they are good and sweet."

"Thank you, I bet they are yummy"

"Nozomi" someone called him. Itama was there, walking towards his young nephew. "We have classes, you need to come with me immediately or you mom is going to get mad at you."

"Yes!" he hugged his friend again. "See you later, Skye-chan, and say hi to Gemma-chan and Fitz-chan and Mai-chan…"

"Copy that, I will say hello to everybody from your part" she waved her hand and saw him disappear with his familiar. Her companions made her lower it before taking off to the other world quickly. They need to inform Fury of the result.

-In another part-

"I think this goes here and this goes…" Zetsu was suffering to activate the weapon, connecting it to the power source. He hold the instructions he stole from Shield, trying to manipulate the cables as it was shown in the booklet. "Or it was this here and the other… Ahhhhhh! I can´t understand! This thing is useless!" he kicked the thing and it went on. The ray started functioning. "So… I did it right! Yey! I knew I had a touch with technology!"

The ray started piercing the moon. It was invisible for the ones not close to him, so his brother´s descendants will not notice it until it was too late. Lame as ever… and easy to manipulate. As those pathetic humans he convinced into inviting the Kages to their world. That, of course, when his mother was a little bit better. and even then she would still need the Bijuu… ja! They would surely bring the jinchuuriki with them to the other world, so it would be a piece of cake to stole them in front of their noses.

"Zetsu" the weakened rabbit woman appeared in front of him after some hours of drilling. He went to his mother, uniting with her in her body.

"Mother… we need to go to the other world, there you will be fine and hidden from those who betrayed you and their lapdaogs" spoke the fungus. "Come, I know the way to go."

"Is chakra there?"

"No, but they have life force for you to get stronger. We only need to work with each other… then all chakra will finally become yours, princess Kaguya!"

"All chakra… mine. Fine" the Moon Princess started walking towards where her youngest guided her. She wasn´t keen on leaving the country that used to be her kingdom, but she will do for now. When she was about to cross the portal a voice called her…

"Kaguya!"

"Tenji?" She asked, confused. Did she really heard the voice of her former lover? No, both Tenji and her love for him were dead. The only thing that linked her and the diseased king now was the descendants fruit of their encounter… the ones that betrayed her just like he did. "I should have known…"

"Mother?"

"I should have known they would betray me. My children… they are like their father. They betrayed me and stabbed me in the back. I will… take everything I gave them back, just like I did with him"

"Mother…"

"Come on, my son, the only loyal one. We have something to do" she said before crossing, the black mass hiding inside her sleeve. She ended up in a desert with a city. The people were looking at her weirdly, because her clothing didn´t fit the environment. Where was she? "You" she signaled a man, clearly a merchant. "Where are we?"

"W… what?"

"I asked you where me and my son are"

"Your… your son, miss? Did you lost him? It´s dangerous here, madam, there are many gangs and… miss, are you alright? Do you need something?" he was suddenly lifted by a black mass escaping from her sleeve. "Mu… Mutant!"

"Mother asked you a question" the black mass talked. "Answer her, where are we?"

"Ca… Cairo!"

"Cairo?" Kaguya have never heard that name before. In the land she had invaded, the countries were called after some nature things. Land of the Wind, Land of the Rain, Land of Fire… the list went on and on. "What a strange name" she dropped the guy. "What country?"

"E… Egypt!" he ran away. "Call the police! A mutant is attacking me!"

"Mutant?" she was confused now. They have given her many names in her life: goddess, demoness, spy… but never mutant. Then she felt someone eyeing her, someone dangerous and powerful. She followed him, leaving the market. "Why were you looking at me?"

"I was only looking at a child… a lost child of mine who needed to find her way again" the man revealed himself. "My girl, I have come to show you your path and to give you more power, the one you wouldn´t even dream to…"

"You are not my father and definitely not an ancestor" she used her Byakugan. "I even could say you are younger than me and… human" her eyes deactivated. "How you dare to say that you will help me find my path?"

"You are right" he said after a bit of silence. "My Lady, I didn´t want to offend you, maybe the only being as great as me, the father of mutants. May I ask why are you here and who you are?"

"I am… Kaguya, the Beginning of Shinobi, the Mother of Chakra" the Ootsutsuki spoke with a blank voice. "My children betrayed me long ago and sealed me in the moon, hoping that I will never come back for what they took from me."

"I was betrayed too" he bowed in front of her. "Apocalypse, the greatest mutant, the King of the ancient world that came back to claim my throne and guide my children to a new era of prosperity and greatness. Some despicable humans betrayed me and managed to trap me under the earth, where I am vulnerable" he grabbed her hand "But compared to what your own children did to you it was nothing. The moon… it seems to be a cold and beautiful place for such a beautiful creature like you."

"Don´t flatter me" even saying that, the female let her companion kiss her hand, causing the black goo to cringe. This was definitely not what he expected when he accepted the duty to free his mother. Now he was regretting it and about to vomit for seeing that old man flirt with the Ootsutsuki Princess.

"Mother, I am still here, do you remember…?"

"Shhh, Zetsu, mommy is talking"

"Who is this?" asked the mutant. Zetsu showed him his teeth, not liking him a bit.

"Zetsu, my son… the only one who is still loyal to me" she answered. "He freed me… and now he is going to continue his work spying on our enemies. Would you, sweetheart?" she raised an eyebrow. "Would you?"

"Mother" he knew he didn't have an option. "Whatever"

"Good boy"

-In another world, in Iwa-

"This letter just arrived" Ishikawa was holding a paper. "It´s an invitation from the Hokage, to go to the other world to discuss some things with their leaders and our own problems here" the Tsuchikage turned to see his possible successor and grandson. "What do you think?"

"We don´t have a reason to give in to any of Konoha´s requests" said Mu, narrowing his eyes. "Turn it down like you did with the others"

"Why so?"

"I has to be another trick from the descendants of the Ootsutsuki clan to recover control of the shinobi world" he said. Kamizuru moved the head a bit. Yes, that theory was shared between the Kages after they found out who the Senjus, Uchihas, Hyugas and Uzumakis were related to. And yes, they thought those clans were trying to take over the world when they formed their village, forcing them to form their owns to keep some independence. But he himself wasn´t so sure. "You have to turn it down"

"I´m going to accept it"

"What?!"

"Mu, we can´t just start a fight with a civilization technologically more advanced than ours. We have already gotten into trouble with them and I´m not so sure that we are ready to get into a war with them" he joined his hands. "Remember that they give Konoha a harsh time."

"And?"

"Even if it´s an offence to my people to say it, Konoha is superior to us in strength, tactics and other things. If we were to get into a war with them right now, we would definitely lose" the Tsuchikage sighed. "A war with the others too… that´s why we are accepting. And I have the feeling that the other Kages are going to do the same."

"Just like that? We are going to bow our heads and do Hashirama Senju´s will as if we were all his lackeys like our ancestors were?"

"No, we are going to use the opportunity in a smart way"

"Excuse me, sir, what do you mean?"

"The other world knows Konoha and is trying to win them as allies. If they do so, then we are as good as conquered. But if we can become the allies in their instead…"

"Woow, it´s a good plan, sir" the mummy conceded and his apprentice nodded with him. "But, Ishikawa-sama, how are you going to do that? The Hokage seems to have a natural way with persons that makes them bend to their will without him even trying."

"I´ve… gotten the tip from someone that in the other world they hate aliens" suddenly all the people in the room smiled wickedly. "I´ve passed the information to the others in case they decided to attempt" his smile got wider. "Great, no? Using his heritage against him… why haven´t I thought that before?"


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you reading?" asked Madara, sitting on the bed near his husband. The Shodaime was so enclosed with the papers that he didn´t answer. This angered the raven a bit. "Hey, I´m asking you a question, you better answer me."

"Hum?" the Senju finally let go of the book he was reading. It was some information he received on the other world. It was a little bit superficial, but it wouldn´t hurt to know things like important places, museums… and many others. "Sorry, I was caught on in this. What were you saying, sweetie?"

"DON´T call me like that"

"Sorry, Madara"

"And what was so captivating that you couldn´t even answer my question?" the former Uchiha tried to take the papers out of his hands, but his husband moved a little to prevent him from getting it. "Hashirama, give that to me."

"You don´t have to read it, it´s just work. Preparation for that trip to the other world the other Kages already agreed to be at" the former clan head just rolled his eyes. The brunette has been rubbing it on his face that, against what he first thought, those assholes the other villages had as rulers actually agreed to talk to them in the presence of the ones of the other world. He didn´t think they were going to be cooperative or even polite with them, but… no buts, as always, he was going to have to watch his idiot´s back. "Come on!"

"I want to see it too, what´s wrong? You never put so much a fuss when I want to see your paperwork. In fact, you are happy when I see them, because I actually ended up fixing your mistakes."

"You don´t have to say that aloud" the Hokage went into a depressive fit, quickly changing the page he was reading. Madara took the book from him and opened it in the paper that was marked by his husband. This threw him aback a bit.

"Niagara Falls? One of the most romantic destinies in their world?" the raven raised an eyebrow. "What were you thinking?"

"I? Ohhhhhhh… that" Hashirama smiled in a shameful way. "I was thinking that as our anniversary is coming soon and we haven´t celebrated it in a while… or had any time for ourselves since Nozomi came back and Aimi was born… it´s like our personal life didn´t even exists! So I thought that we should stay there a little bit longer, relax and celebrate like…"

"No"

"What?"

"Hashirama, I know you might be needy and I… I can´t say I´m not, but it´s not the time to leave the children completely alone. That fungus could be anywhere…"

"Now you are being paranoid, the fungus is not entering the village ever again, I put all the precautions possible" assured the brunette, getting closer to his spouse. "Come on, say yes. It´s what we both like! A river like the one that brought us together, beautiful waterfalls, a great view of them… everything we need to light the fire again! And as we are going to be alone…"

"You are a pig" the former Uchiha was completely red now. "And it´s not that the fire is extinguished, it´s that we have a family now and don´t have the time to be intimate as much as before,"

"Come on! It´s going to be like a second wedding night..."

"As I said, a pig and a lecherous one" the raven laid on the bed and closed his eyes. "But I will think about it, okay? I will think about that second wedding night and I will tell you before we leave the other world" he sighed. "And quit looking for interesting places to visit, we are not going to make tourism."

"It can´t hurt to know a bit" Hashirama opened the book again, searching for the page he was really reading… but to pick the Waterfalls one was really lucky. He needed some time alone with his husband. He smiled when his fantasies became immersed again in the other city´s fantasies. The city of sin, the place people congregates to lose their money… the Mecca of gamblers. "Las Vegas, here I come."

-In the Marvel universe-

"I didn´t think so many reporters will be attracted by this" commented Clint as he stood in the door of the United Nations with Natasha and the rest of the team. The Avengers assembled there to give extra security to the event, per SHIELD´s request. "Just look at them, it´s as if they were celebrities."

"Well, it´s not like you see a real ninja every day" answered Tony, looking at the portal. The Tsuchikage and the Kazekage arrived a few moments ago with their bodyguards, their formal attired hiding most of their bodies. Both of them were exchanging looks of anxiety. "I wonder when the others are going to arrive, the party is about to start."

"It´s a wonder why they just brought two bodyguards" Iron Man asked. "They are in a completely different world than their forces, it could be dangerous."

"Apparently is against the rules" answered Natasha, whispering. "I asked someone last time we were there and it´s only permitted to bring two bodyguards to a Kage Summit, as they call their reunions."

"They have such rules?"

"Tony, their world was in war until a few years ago and there are other tensions between the countries. Bringing more than the necessary could be taken as an aggression and cause a World War. Surely now the rules seem more appeal."

"Guys" a man with a dark skin was the next to appear. He was wearing a dark yellow hat similar to the ones that hid the faces of the other Kages. "The Kage and Governor of Kumogakure, the village of the Lightning country, A"

"What a strange name" commented the millionaire, seeing the spectacle absent mindly. "But the others don´t have much better names. Reto, Ishikawa…"

"Another one is arriving" the fourth portal was opened and there stood… "The Mizukage of Kirigakure, the village of the Land of Water, Byakuren"

"So, the last one is…"

"The Hokage of Konohagakure, Hashirama Senju" the brunette appeared with his ever present smile and relaxed attitude. His bodyguards were the ones tense, looking around as if they were on a battlefield surrounded by enemies. The other ninja leaders gave them a cold look, as if they were vermin in their eyes.

"Does that guy bring his sister and wife everywhere he goes?" asked Skye, approaching Clint. "they should have stayed with…"

"Skye, shut up, look at the bodyguards of the others" she did and noticed the tension in their positions, as if they were cornered by raging beasts. "It´s obvious that he is not bringing them just because they are family or to give him support. They are seasoned warriors and probably have enough fame to put the other ninjas like that."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, we need to find out more about them" the spy made a mental note to ask the shinobi about the background of every ninja congregated there. The Kages were finally let inside the hotel where they would be staying. Hashirama´s eyes widened when he saw the hotel had it´s own casino. He was ready to run to try a few rounds of poker and blackjack, but a glare from his spouse and brother made him stay.

"Don´t even think about it" whispered Madara. "We are in an important diplomatic mission. You need to give a good impression. So no game for you."

"Come on, a few rounds…"

"A few rounds can make a lot of damage" the raven continued with his lecture, discretely dragging his husband to the elevator Tobirama was keeping in place. They entered and pressed one of the buttons to go to the suites floor. "Our Hokage can´t be shown in front of a lot of powerful people as a gambling addict. It´s enough with you being a known idiot."

"Aren´t you being a little bit harsh with me, otouto?" asked Hashirama in one of his depressive mods. The former Uchiha rolled his eyes and pulled him off the floor.

"Please control your damn fits" they arrived at that moment to the room´s floor. The other Kages were in other suites apart from theirs, a request they made after accepting. Once in the room, Madara considered that whispering was not longer necessary. "Control yourself! We already told you that you need to be responsible and almighty!" he sighed and crossed his arms. "Mandaku, we have a few hours to turn a depressive maniac gambler into a good leader"

"We aren´t going to do it, I´ve already tried for years" Tobirama joined. "Now, brother, we need to set up our strategy. It´s obvious that the other Kages are planning something together, which is obviously bad for us. Konohagakure has to be prepared."

"Not a war again…"

"Hashirama…"

"I don´t want to go to war again! I will do anything I need to prevent that!" the brunette yelled, now in a dominant mood. "Look, brother, even if you AND Madara don´t believe it, I know how to behave in front of some powerful leaders…"

"That isn´t what we saw in the last Kage Summit"

"I needed to bow my head that time to keep peace! And I will bow my head anytime is needed to avoid an unnecessary slaughtering! To keep you from raising a sword ever again! And our children to know what that is like!" he calmed down there. "I have a gift with people, please let me handle this."

"Your gift with people will not help us…"

"I will do my best" Hashirama promised, silently asking his ancestor Asura for help. This was so difficult! How did Naruto made all the shinobi villages join together against Akatsuki? He has no idea. "Concentrate in the party tonight first, who is going to be there?"

"Many important people" the albino started with the information he gathered. He lost his interest when his brother passed the Avengers. Damn, now he needed that casino more than before. Madara hold his hand, as if he knew what he was thinking and he accepted his fate. He just hoped that things didn´t get even worse.

-In the night-

"Hello" Natasha saluted one of Byakuren´s bodyguards. This one just looked at her, noticing that she was a master interrogator. Well, depending on what she ask, he will gladly give her an answer. The spy, for her part, was watching the Kages. Four of them were very reclusive, with angry faces, while the Hokage was chatting and joking with the other leaders as if this was an everyday thing for him. "He surely is the soul of the party."

"Sure, Hashirama Senju has always been" answered Gengetsu. "I suppose that´s easy having the ability to heal every wound, even the soul ones."

"He…?"

"You don´t really think they got on so well by themselves, no?" the mini mustache smiled wickedly. "Those alien descendants… they have a lot of tricks. He and Madara Uchiha, the raven by his side, has killed more ninjas than anyone else in the history" he rolled his eyes. "Madara´s eyes are lethal in a lot of ways. He could be very well manipulating them via an illusion to like his husband."

"He can do that?"

"As I told you, we have a history" the Mist ninja continued talking. "Madara and Hashirama together were enough of a threat to make us walk on thin ice around them. They can kill each an entire army."

"So his wife is his most talented soldier too."

"Not only a talented soldier, but a merciless killer too" his gaze felt now on the albino, who was quiet behind his brother. "And Tobirama Uchiha… he is known to be the best sensor in the world and the fastest shinobi in existence. You can´t even see him until he strikes you down."

"Interesting" she followed with her eyes the part alien leader. It was obvious that the other villages were deadly afraid of Konoha because of the strength of it´s ninja. They were…

"And you haven´t even heard the history of ninjutsu. If you had then you will know why those alien descendants are so dangerous"

"Tell me" while the Hozuki was filling her in the Kaguya disaster and the Indra-Asura one, the Hokage was joking and talking with the other leaders. By his side, Madara was in silence, letting his husband´s gift to work on them. His brother was like that too, throwing a suspicious look towards the other Kages. Hashirama, for his part, decided that it was time to break the ice.

"Hey, come here, we are having some fun and…"

"I prefer to keep distance with someone like you and your… family members" Ishikawa said with disgust. "And I think anyone who value his sanity would stay from them. They can make you feel comfortable, but it´s all an illusion…"

"What are you insinuating, Kamizuru?" snarled the albino. The raven activated his eyes, no bastard like that idiot was going to talk to him like that. The brunette, sensing the danger, grabbed them by the arms.

"What you heard" Reto was the next to talk. Apparently the Kages were all against them. "The days when all the chakra users were dogs of the Ootsutsuki clan are over. Now we are going to use all our strength against you to protect our world."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That we prefer to be at war and be free than live in an eternal illusion and got our life force sucked out!" Byakuren acused them while A nodded. "Isn´t that what your ancestors came for? To deprive us from our live and dry the world of energy? Hum?" there was a tense silence. "Tell me, what else does the Mugen Tsukuyomi do?"

"You damn…" Madara´s Sharingan came to life, but Hashirama prevented him to get closer to the assholes. "Come here! I will show you a real Tsukuyomi!"

"It´s enough" the brunette shut both of them up. "We are not going to stood so low as them. If they want to blame us for something that happened so many years into the past, let them, that doesn´t affect us" he glared at them. "If they want to live in the past, it´s not our problem. We will focus on the future. A future without war or slaughters" he started to drag his companions towards the rooms. They need to talk.

-In another part-

"I have to say, you have a good taste in lackeys" said Kaguya while her son peeked from inside her sleeve. The ancient mutant was arming one of his descendants with an armor of a seemingly impossible to break "You are good"

"My dear princess, this is just a show of my powers, as I don´t want to break anything" Apocalypse walked towards her. "My descendants are also new bodies for me. I find the most powerful one on each generations and turn them into bodies to keep my immortality and gain more powers" she looked at a lonely runner, who was circling them without noticing the dead body. "I armed some of them with this, but it´s okay. They are my horsemen."

"Horsemen, eh?" she got closer, something she hasn´t done in many many centuries, even before the twins reached adulthood. Since the betrayal of Tenji she thought she would be forever this cold, but now… now she was feeling again. "They look great"

"They are… ehhhh… Kaguya" suddenly they both felt like teenagers. "I…"

"Shhhh, don´t talk" they kissed, forgetting completely who was there with them. Zetsu slithered away at top speed, not wanting to see. Once he was at a good distance, he threw up everything he had on his stomach. Grrrrr, suddenly he found himself thinking that maybe this wasn´t so bad. Once he was at a great distance, he hurled everything he needed. Plastic things and many other After finishing, he wiped out his mouth. This was no not funny.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can´t you put aside our past history?" Hashirama tell the Tsuchikage, who was drinking some wine with one of the representatives of earth. The Hokage was not happy, the other leaders were being more than happy to reveal the sordid past of the clan. However, eventually this made more damage than good for them too, as the politicians realised the backstabbing nature of the ninja villages. They were as backstabbing as them, but this put them on guard. "My village doesn´t have the possibility to recreate the Mugen Tsukuyomi"

"That is true… for now" Ishikawa answered, taking a sip of wine. "But, who says that it would remain that way? That when your children and nephew grow up they would not develop a seriously dangerous doujutsu that will allow them to enslave or kill us all?"

"We are not breeding a Rinnegan, Tsuchikage-dono" the tone on the brunette´s voice was sharp, something that surprised the older man. This fool was more the type to bow to his enemies, pleading for peace, why was he sounding so menacing now? "Maybe you got the wrong impression, but we are only trying to tight the bounds between the clans in the village, nothing more"

"Haven´t you thought about having the Rinnegan in your village to protect it? Not even once?" the Tsuchikage felt triumphant, while the Hokage was tempted to growl. This man was unbelievable, the one that desired the doujutsus of his village was him… and the other Kages. Madara, who was listening, advanced towards him to give the idiot a piece of his mind, but he bumped on his husband´s back. Hashirama throw him a warning look before turning back to Ishikawa.

"Last time, the one that ambitioned what you called a danger to the world in front of the conference was you" he said.

"I did… but to protect myself and my people from your demented powers" the Kamizuru clan head said. "And I remember that the other Kages did the same, because they too believed the crossing between the most powerful clans would be dangerous" now their little group was the centre of the attention. "In fact, I got suspicious since you married to the Uchiha. I bet you already were aiming to get a Rinnegan."

"I married because I was in love, not for some silly doujutsu" answered the Senju calmly, even if he wanted to strangle the Kamizuru. Madara put his hands on his shoulders to put his husband aside, but the brunette stood his ground.

"So those rumours about you engaging your son to the Hyuga clan princess is only an invention, right?"

"That´s only a scheme from the Hyuga clan!" now the Hokage was completely enraged. The Hyuga clan pressed him a few weeks ago to promise his son to their clan head´s first daughter, something he found completely insane. The argument that followed his negative was so heated that was heard in all Konoha. The Hyugas exited his office like a stampede of buffalos and he needed a very strong dose of advil to calm his headache... plus a massage. "I never accepted that!"

"My informants told me otherwise"

"You have informants or are just a paranoid?" asked the Uchiha behind his spouse, that regretted it immediately. Maybe it was a good idea to bring Madara away now, as his brother was clearly signalling him.

"You should shut up from now on" Tobirama said to his brother in law, while the raven just crossed his arms. He wasn´t happy at all. First the Hyugas were after his baby and then the Kages accused them of marrying just because they wanted the Rinnegan. "They only want to get on your nerves."

"Well, it´s working" the Sharingan eyed man shook his head. "I can´t believe him… he crossing his line calling me a…"

"I don´t think he overstepped… already" a bald man in a wheelchair advanced towards them, floating from the ground. "I hope I was not interrupting something, I just wanted to talk to you about a problem that is common here and might... get to your world if it hasn´t already happened."

"What?"

"I believe we are similar, despite the worlds we live in" the man offered Hashirama his hand. "Professor Charles Xavier, director of the Xavier Academy for gifted children."

"Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage" they shook hands. "My companions are my brother, Tobirama Senju, and my husband, Madara."

"A pleasure"

"Likewise" the Uchiha just stared, sensing something strange from the man. He was not a diplomat, so he must be one of the special guests. What kind of remarkable man he was? Being a director of a school doesn´t seem very interesting. Then he noticed something and his eyes activated, making him take a step back. "What´s the matter?"

"This man has abilities that other humans doesn´t" he growled, glaring at the Professor with his red eyes. The two brothers tensed up when they heard this. "He can read minds, much like a Yamanaka"

"And you have remarkable eyes" Xavier smiled. "No wonder that the other villages fear them so much… or envy you."

"Yes, it´s a bad habit they have" the Uchiha said, not leaving his tense pose.

"I couldn´t even begin to believe what the Rinnegan eyes could make if the Sharingan is so amazing" Hashirama cleared his throat. "Oh, you will have to forgive me, but I´m a genetics expert and an specialist in people who are different from others" he lowered his head a bit. "you see, me and my students belong to a very reduced group of people with amazing abilities that the common people thought shouldn´t exist… as you are."

"The ninja are common in our world, the common people is more than used to us. And this kind of tension is common between the shinobi villages, they don´t think…"

"But not to the part alien people, no? That is the group of people they think shouldn´t exist" this threw them aback. Of course, they felt like outcasts since them and the other delegations were the only shinobi. "I don´t think the shinobis are so accepting, no?"

"Toucheé" Tobirama looked from over his shoulder. "They are very envious of our kekei genkais and the possibilities of… well, for now Mugen Tsukuyomi is just a dream, but who knows in the future" the albino turned to the scientist. "Is the mind reading the ability that your kind has?"

"No, my students are a bit different… well, I have a girl in my school that has nearly the same abilities as me, her name is… well, the thing is we are outcasts for now" he sighed. "We are called mutants."

"Mutants" The brunette raised his head. "That´s very... depictive"

"As it is "Ootsutsuki clan descendants" when they pronounced it" Madara threw a glared over his shoulder. Yes, he knew it. As did the others. They were the freaks, the monsters… or that was what the other Kages wanted to make possible new allies believe. Just because one of their ancestors came from outer space. "Maybe we are more similar than we initially thought. What do you want to get at?"

"That if you ever need help" he gave them a card, hiding it from the rest of the room. "we will we more than happy to help"

"Thank you, Professor" Hashirama whispered. The trip wasn´t a complete lost after all. They gained a good new ally in the mutants… or at least those from them that were loyal to Xavier. Tony Stark, that was in that place too, watched the exchange with suspicions. He didn´t like at all that the mutants were making an alliance with Konoha, this could only lead to an even bigger problem than the Mugen Tsukuyomi Natasha told them about.

"It´s problematic, no?" the Black Widow came from behind, holding a tray with many drinks. She gave him one before continuing. "But it was expected, as both groups are outsiders in their own worlds. Feared… this made them ideal allies."

"I hoped that Shield…"

"Shield is worried about that giant illusion too"

-In other part-

"Professor, you are back" Jean opened the door for the older mutant. "How did that important party go? Did you meet those people you were interested in?" she frowned. "We have to make them our friends before Magneto…"

"Yes" he cut her, sighing. "I believe that Eric will try and tempt them, but Konoha is not interested in war" he smiled. "Apparently, the last thing their leader wanted is war, to the point that he is willing to bow his head to his enemies only to protect his people from the pain of war."

"He seemed like a good man, not what I thought from someone that was not entirely human" the redhead followed him as he entered the Academy. "Maybe aliens have feelings too…"

"Common people said the same to us, that monsters doesn´t have feelings"

"Sorry, I was being totally unfair with them" she rubbed her head, trying to find another theme to talk about. "And the other leaders? Has anyone else given you such a good impression?"

"They are jealous and that is dangerous" Xavier frowned even more. "If they were to discover this Academy, I couldn´t imagine what they could do to get the powers they will definitely crave. Just see what happened to that child"

"Yes, that was totally unfair…"

"Professor!" Kitty and other younger students came running towards their director, eager to know about the conference he just attend to. "Just who I was looking for!" she stopped. "Were you really in that reunion? How were those ninjas? Did you talk about anything? Please tell me!"

"I talked to the Hokage…"

"The Hokage!" her eyes started to shine. "He is absolutely the hottest out of the bunch! And he is very young! He couldn´t be older than us" she was starting to have weird fantasies. "Do you think he might be interested in dating? I know very good places around here and will show him the place…"

"He is married, Kitty" the bald man answered, amused by how easily the girl got in love. "His wife was there with him"

"Owww, how bad" she started to sulk about how all the hot men were already taken… along with Amara and Tabitha. Jean laughed and mentally asked the professor if he could do something about them. Xavier´s only response was to let them be.

"Professor, you are back" Scott and Kurt arrived at that moment, bamphing into the room. "How was the reunion?"

"I offered Konoha my help… but I don´t think I will be able to help them stablish diplomatic relations in this world. You know how hated mutants are" they all lowered their heads, having been in that place many times. "I was considering inviting them here before they leave, but the last thing they need now is to be seen with the outcasted."

"Yes" Logan walked away. The kids were so thrilled to see the shinobis, thinking that theirs should be a world better than this, one where having powers was considered normal and was no discrimination for it… but were faced with the harsh reality. Discrimination will exist wherever people were, even one as unfair as the genetic one.

-In the hotel-

"It was fun, don´t you think?" Hashirama tried to cheer his brother and partner up with his usual happy-go-lucky attitude, but was only greeted by those two´s growls. Knowing that being the jovial one won´t work this time, he laid down in bed and sighed. "Okay, it was awful, but we don´t have to say it aloud, don´t we?" he said, raising his head. The glares he met with were a clear indication to shut up. "Okay… someone is grumpy today… well, more than one"

"Shut up, aniya" Tobirama got up from the chair he was in. "I was hoping that our trip wasn´t a complete disaster with the other Kages talking behind our backs…"

"That was too much hope, bastard" Madara rolled a bit. "Now I´m in the need of a massage, a very deep one" he cracked his neck, feeling the tension leave it… or just enough to let him move it a bit. "For the love of the Sage, this hurts!"

"Calm down, there is a spa down there we can use" the brunette said, feeling the need to use it too. Maybe they can go there, relax a bit and then continue the relaxing in their room… or in a more focalised zone of it. Like the bed. "I will even go with you"

"You want to go down there to the casino, no?" the albino and the raven raised an eyebrow with suspicions.

"NO! I was going to go to the spa with you, as you don´t relax if you don´t go to unexplored places alone!" the Uchiha relaxed a bit, he knew it was true. He wasn´t able to relax if he didn´t have someone of his entire trust watching his back… or with someone standing behind him. "Besides, I wanted you to be relaxed so we can have a magical moment"

"Please, don´t tell in front of me, ew" Tobirama make a puking gesture before standing up. "Besides, aniya, the spa has a sign that says no mutants in it´s front door and we have just being put in the same sack as them."

"Really?"

"Really, the mutants are the only ones that were willing to have deals with us" the younger Senju let himself fall again in the coach of the room, deciding to call it a day… or a trip. When he got back Izuna was going to be full of work helping him get rid of his stress.

"Great"

"You know, I´m going to sleep now. Thankfully tomorrow is our last day here" he raised himself from the coach with a growl. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" his brother and brother-in-law answered, with the latest still complaining about his stiffen neck. Hashirama noticed this and sighed. "Turn around"

"What?! I´m not in the mood, you pervert!"

"Trust me, turn around" Madara did, despite having a the slight suspicion that his husband had second intensions, but he just started massaging his neck, easing the muscles and making it feel better. Then the brunette continued to his shoulders, making him purr. "Feeling any better?"

"Yesssss" he closed his eyes. "Where did you learn to give such an incredible massage?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I learned when I was courting you? I thought this might help with how easy you get stressed up. I know how much the opinion of people and them telling bad things about you affects you" the raven´s cheeks were now flustered, his gaze lowered "so I learned to help you relax! Isn´t that great."

"You are an idiot" he said, his hair covering his eyes. "I wouldn´t have left this time. I… I won´t commit the same mistakes now that I have a second chance."

"Me neither… I wouldn´t have let you leave this time" a kiss was placed on his neck, a very weak point. It made him shudder. "I even learned how to keep you relaxed just help you!" then he remembered something. "Sorry we didn´t get to visit Niagara Falls, by the way. I really wanted to go to some romantic place with you" and to Las Vegas, he added in his head. "It would have been great"

"Yes…" the Uchiha sighed. "But you know… there was no need to romance me up if you want to have your way with me" he turned around and put his hands around his neck. "Kiss me and let´s forget everything for a few hours"

"Yes, let´s forget everything" they kissed. Madara let himself be laid on his back with his husband on top of him…

-The other day-

"Well, this couldn´t have gone worst" Hashirama sighed as the last reunion ended. Suddenly the rooftop collapsed on top of everyone, but he managed to avoid getting crushed by one of his techniques. Mutants appeared then, all of them wearing costumes with the X symbol. "What the…"

"They are coming!" Scott warned, shooting some rays towards a flying object… objects. The Senju was about to ask what was going on, but his spouse, who was using his Sharingan eyes, was faster. Madara was completely shocked, not to mention full of fear. It was a face he hasn´t seen since the raven saw… a blue man and a white haired woman, who surprisingly had a black mass on his sleeves.

"It can´t be" the Senju brothers were as shocked when they saw the Moon Princess. "The Demon Rabbitt… Kaguya! She was supposed to be dead!"

"Do you know her?" asked Jean, landing near them. They have been fighting the crazy mutant and his friend since they left El Cairo, but had no success because of the odd woman´s powers. "Apocalipse… we know him. He tried to change bodies with the professor once to get his powers. His new pal… is one of your kind?"

"One of their kind? One of their kind?!" Reto got up, feeling enraged. "That woman is the Demon Rabbit! Their fucking ancestor!"

"Is that true?"

"Sadly, yes" the Konoha shinobi got on guard. "She is the one that put the world under her Mugen Tsukuyomi the first time around… and didn´t exactly like us. Apparently something about his children picking humanity over her and getting her trapped on the moon" wood creatures got up from the ground. "I was hoping to never see her"

"Apocalipse… your traitorous children allied with my traitorous ones" the Ootsutsuki alien turned her face towards the man. He put a hand on her chin, seeing right into her eyes. "You are going to help me defeat me, aren´t you? My love…"

"Of course, my beautiful princess" they kissed, sending a wave of nausea towards all the mutants and Ootsutsuki descendants present.

"Oh, God! How disgusting!"

"Nasty! Disinfectant!" Tobirama covered his eyes, trying to get rid of the image. She was like his great great great great great… great grandmother! She shouldn´t kiss in public!

"My eyes! My beautiful Sharingan eyes!" Madara felt as if he was just about to vomit. In the other world, the children and grandchildren of the Princess were having exactly the same reaction.

"My eyes!" Hagoromo screamed, trying to take his Rinnegans off his face. "Mother kissing someone! It´s so disgusting!"

"My Byakugan! It´s ruined!" Hamura was on his back, tossing and turning as if he was in pain. Like his older brother, his oh so special eyes didn´t protect him from the retinae burning experience of seeing his very old mother kissing a very old mutant. "I´m going to be scarred forever!"

"Old people kissing! EWWWWW!" Ashura was trying not to puke as his brother emulated his uncle and father, trying to rip his Sharingan from his sockets. God, this was something they all wanted to forget, but weren´t going to be able to… never…

Hope you like this, I finally got the inspiration to continue this fanfic. Please review!


End file.
